The Hunt
by CJBH
Summary: When Arthur is taken by what appear to be a group of bandits, Merlin is distraught. But when he, Guinevere and the Knights hear nothing as to why the king has been taken or where he is - if he is even still alive - they are at a loss what to do. Set between series 4 and 5, and aiming to be "an episode that they never filmed"!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

_**Author's note**_

_**It's taken a long time to get around to starting the process of turning this existing script into prose. It does mean that the story in its entirety is already written. However, it may take a while to complete, as I'm in the process of writing a book! Also, for those who have read my other stories, I will warn you of something that I only realised at the end of writing the script: there ARE some plot similarities between this and one or two other stories I've written and posted on the site. But I guess that is partly because the BBC series never had what I considered to be an obvious plot-line in the whole of the five series….. (so I've used it in a couple of different ways!) Anyway, hope you enjoy it.**_

Chapter 1

The sharp _snap_ of the twig breaking sounded unnaturally loud in the silence of the woods. The king stopped in his tracks and turned to face his servant, a look of utter exasperation on his face as he hissed, "Could you _be_ any more noisy?"

Merlin, with a brace of dead rabbits slung across his shoulder, decided on the spot that it would be futile even to attempt to point out to Arthur that he could hardly be blamed for stepping on a twig, given the number of trees that were surrounding them. So instead, with a certain amount of belligerence in his voice, he whispered back, "I could stop breathing if that would help?"

Arthur turned his face to the front again, and continued creeping stealthily through the undergrowth, his crossbow at the ready: "At least it would put an end to your constant stream of inane comments," and without waiting for a response, he went on, "I honestly don't know why I keep bringing you along when I'm hunting…"

Merlin jerked his shoulder to free his jacket from the thorns on which it had just become snagged: "To carry your dead animals?"

"Well, yes, but apart from that…" Arthur paused, still crouched down, to look around as they emerged from between two bushes, and without looking at Merlin he continued: "You spend all your time tutting and sighing."

Merlin scanned the brambles on the other side of what was a small clearing, and whispered "It's just that I don't see why you have to go around shooting poor defenceless little creatures."

Arthur moved his crossbow around as he searched for any signs of life: "Because they taste rather good….. and because it's fun."

"Not if you're the poor defenceless little creature. I mean, imagine how you would feel if you were a rabbit and some mean, heavily armed-"

"Merlin!" interrupted Arthur, with exasperation in his whisper, "it may have escaped your notice but I'm not a rabbit!"

The two men both raised themselves from their crouched positions, but still moved forward as stealthily and as quietly as they could.

"It just doesn't seem a terribly 'noble' thing to be doing," whispered Merlin back.

"Well, you'd better get it into that thick little skull of yours that I'm not about to give up hunting just because you have a stupid and misplaced sentimentality about rabbits!"

"It's not just rabbits, it's-"

"Merlin! If you don't stop prattling on, you're going to find yourself as my next target! You're just time-wasting and trying to postpone the inevitable….."

Arthur suddenly fell silent and completely still, and raised the crossbow so that its sights were level with his eyes. Across the clearing they had both spotted a rabbit, which had emerged from the undergrowth and had starting nibbling a small patch of grass by the edge of the brambles, blissfully ignorant of the men who were standing several yards away.

As Arthur stopped by a bush and took aim, Merlin leant in towards the king and whispered in his ear in a barely audible voice: "Guinevere…."

In an equally quiet voice, Arthur whispered back, "Shut up Merlin, I know what you're trying to do. But if you think you're going to distract this hunter from his kill then you're sadly mistaken, because this particular rabbit has my name on it…"

Merlin rolled his eyes: "Arthur the Rabbit."

Just as Arthur was beginning to squeeze the trigger on the crossbow, the rabbit suddenly bolted into the undergrowth. Arthur lowered the weapon, and the two men straightened up and looked in the direction in which it had disappeared.

"Something must have frightened it…."

"What, something other than your crossbow pointing straight at it?" replied Merlin.

They both scanned the woods around them, Arthur looking to the right and Merlin to the left

"Maybe a fox…"

The words were barely out of Arthur's mouth, when the air was filled almost simultaneously with three sounds: the _zing_ of an arrow, the dull thud of it finding its target and a sudden pain-filled groan from Arthur.

Merlin spun round just in time to see Arthur falling to the ground. Magic suddenly coursed through him, slowing time and the two crossbow bolts that were heading directly towards his chest, enabling him to move his body out of their path, and he heard the sound of them both slamming into nearby trees.

Merlin suddenly felt the edge of his jacket being tugged, "Get down!" Arthur was breathing heavily, and the two words were groaned rather than spoken. A quick glance was enough for Merlin to see the crossbow bolt embedded in Arthur's right shoulder. His attention, however, immediately snapped back to the clearing, into which a group of men were emerging – from different directions – with swords and crossbows.

A tall, surly man shouted out, "Kill the servant. I want the king alive!"

Before Merlin could realise what was happening, Arthur was rising unsteadily to his feet, his crossbow pointing directly at the man who had spoken and who was clearly the leader of the group. "Wait!" The group, seeing Arthur's crossbow, immediately stopped dead in their tracks. Merlin, whose hand was already poised, ready to repel the men with magic, also froze and turned his head towards Arthur. He could see what he hoped the others couldn't – that Arthur with trembling with the effort of raising his right hand to the crossbow trigger and there was already a sheen of sweat on his forehead. Arthur glanced around the men who were facing them. "I can still bring one or more of you down – which one of you wants to die? Let my servant go, and I give you my word I'll come quietly."

"Arthur – NO!" But Merlin's words were in vain.

The leader nodded, and in the split-second after he had made the decision to use magic to defend them both, Merlin was struck from behind and fell unconscious to the ground. So he didn't see Arthur letting the crossbow slip out of his hands, or him collapsing onto his knees as he waited for the inevitable. Another nod from the leader summoned two men, one of whom unceremoniously and without pity yanked the bolt from Arthur's shoulder, whilst the other silenced his cries of agony with a cloth across his nose and mouth which almost immediately resulted in the king slumping to the ground. The leader called across to the second man, "Do the same to the servant – we don't want him coming around too soon." And as Arthur's hands and feet were bound, he added, "Let's get going. We've got a long way to go."

_**Author's note**_

_**So, that's the first chapter. Don't know when I'll post next, but I'll get there eventually!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note**_

_**It's a short chapter I'm afraid, but hopefully the next one won't be too long coming**_

Chapter 2

Drops of rain falling on his ear finally brought Merlin back to consciousness. It soon became apparent to him that the earthy, damp smell filling his nostrils was because he was lying almost face-down on the ground. It was, however, the throbbing of the back of his head that rapidly brought back the memory of what had happened. He laboriously pulled himself up into a sitting position, and began to call out into the darkness, "Arthur? Arthur!" When no answer came, Merlin forgot his pain and scrambled to his feet, a feeling of panic beginning to grip his heart. Night had fallen, and so he held out the palm of his right hand, whispering "Leot!" as his did so. The small ball of light dispersed the darkness around him, and he peered frantically around in the bright circle that it cast. The single word, "No!" escaped from his lips as he spotted the object he knew only too well lying on the ground a few feet away. He picked up the crossbow bolt, stained dark with blood, and repeated the king's name again, utterly distraught.

At that moment, however, he heard shouting in the distance, and as he looked in the direction of the sound, he could see through the trees lights bobbing up and down some way off. He quickly extinguished the light in his hand and stood quietly for a moment, straining his ears – and he heard his and Arthur's names being called.

"OVER HERE!"

His cry seemed to have an immediate effect, and the lights began to move rapidly towards him, resolving themselves in the flames of torches. Merlin hurried towards them, and soon began to hear familiar voices. Leon was the first face he recognised in the torchlight.

"Merlin! Where's the King?"

"He's been taken," began Merlin, the acknowledgement bringing with it a feeling of utter wretchedness. The concerned faces of Gwaine, Elyan and Percival soon appeared by the knight's side, together with at least a dozen other knights from Camelot.

"What do you mean _taken_?" continued Leon. "Where? Who by?"

"I don't know….. we were ambushed by a band of men, but I was left unconcscious." He held the crossbow bolt out miserably for them all to see. "They shot him, but they wanted him alive, and that's the last thing I remember…."

"Shot?" echoed Elyan, in a shocked voice. "Was he badly wounded?"

"His right shoulder," replied Merlin.

Leon looked grim: "Presumably intended to incapacitate him without putting his life in danger."

"When, Merlin?"

Merlin turned towards Gwaine who'd asked the question. "What time is it now?"

"It must be nearly midnight – we set out to search for you just before sundown."

Merlin thought for a moment, "It must have been several hours back – maybe six or seven."

Elyan sighed deeply, shaking his head as he did so. "We'll never pick up a trail in the dark. The torches aren't going to last for much longer."

"We'll return here at first light," said Leon. "Meanwhile, we must tell the council immediately."

Despite Merlin's reluctance to leave the only place that was likely to hold any clues as to Arthur's whereabouts, he knew that the knights were right, and as he had done so many times before, he longed for the wisdom of Gaius, and hoped that his mentor would somehow have some insight that would bring comfort rather than fear.

~~~ O ~~~

Despite the fact that it was the middle of the night by the time Merlin and the knights rode across the drawbridge into the citadel, every member of Camelot's Council was soon assembled, although none were seated at the Round Table but were rather gathered in small knots, engaged in quiet but urgent conversation. The queen stood at the centre of the room, with Gaius nearby, and even though the hour was so late, all were still fully dressed. None had taken to their beds, having heard of the failure of the king to return from the hunt and of the departure of the search party. The low murmuring stopped as soon as Leon strode in with Merlin and the others, and it only took a matter of minutes for Merlin's account of what had happened to be recounted to all present.

"Why on earth didn't you go out with more protection?" The queen's question was directed towards Merlin with not a small amount of anguish in her voice, although in her heart she already knew what his answer would be.

"We've been out hunting dozens of times before with just the two of us, my lady. I suppose he didn't see the need."

Gaius spoke quietly but firmly: "It's no use us lamenting over what could have been or what should have been. We must hope that his injuries are no worse than you've described and take some comfort from the fact that they wanted him alive."

"Although we have no idea of who 'they' are," added Gwen.

There was only one option open to the knights and Leon, as their leader in Arthur's absence, told the Council what they had already decided: "We will try to pick up a trail in the morning, your majesty."

Although Gaius did not want to dash the queen's hopes, he knew they had to be realistic. "I fear with several hours start, and after a night of rain your efforts will be in vain."

"We must try!" said Percival with passion in his voice.

Geoffrey of Monmouth, like the elderly physician, was well respected in the Council and added his wisdom to that of his friend. "Quite, but from Merlin's account I fear that the King has been kidnapped, and any bandits will have covered their tracks well."

Gaius continued, "Most likely we will have to wait to hear from his captors, and hope that he will simply be returned to us on the payment of a considerable ransom. In the meantime we will have to think carefully about who knows of this."

"Gaius is right," said Geoffrey, directing his words to the queen. "The enemies of Camelot could seize upon it as an opportunity to be exploited if they catch wind of it. Maybe it is best if we keep this knowledge amongst ourselves for as long as possible – or as long as we need to."

It was clear from the general nodding of the heads of the Council that the proposal found agreement.

Gaius added simply, "And we shall have to hope that that will not be for too long."

Elyan rested his hand gently upon the shoulder of his sister, who was looking close to tears. Gaius caught Merlin's eye, and both men's expressions were grave.

_**Author's note**_

_**You'll find out next time what's happened to Arthur!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arthur gradually became aware of the feeling of cold stone behind his back and beneath his legs which were stretched out before him. He slowly opened his eyes, but the indistinct gloom around him did nothing either to lessen his feeling of utter disorientation or to help him understand where he was or what had happened to him. As his thought processes began to make sense to him again, he tried to piece together the confused fragments of what he knew. The last thing that he clearly remembered was falling to his knees and being aware of Merlin sprawled out on the ground to his left. After that, he was dimly aware of the passing of time and of feeling - in the times when he was only just conscious - as if he was drunk, with the world spinning around him. He had a hazy memory of a water-skin being pressed to his lips on several occasions, and of his thirst being quenched by water with a bitter aftertaste, which sent him down each time back into the blackness. The only other things he'd been vaguely aware of were indistinct voices, a sack over his head, the discomfort of being lain across the back of a horse, and the constant acute pain in his right shoulder. He thought he might have been taken off one horse and thrown over another, and on his feet once or twice, but he decided he couldn't be sure whether those things had actually happened or had been part of a confused dream.

As Arthur tried to concentrate, he swiftly became aware of the onset of a headache, which he decided was probably the after-effects of being drugged for so long, though – in truth – he had absolutely no idea of what _so long_ meant in his case. And that also brought a realization of the fact that he was starving hungry to an extent that he hadn't been for a very long time. He decided against trying to move his right arm, and soon discovered that there was a heavy manacle around his left wrist, and the slight _clanking_ sound told him that the heavy iron band was connected to an equally heavy chain that he assumed – correctly - to be fastened somewhere to the wall behind him. He also made the assumption – as had also been made far away in the Council of Camelot nearly three days earlier – that he must have been kidnapped, and was just grateful that he was still alive.

Any further guesswork concerning his fate was rendered unnecessary, however, by the muffled sound of footsteps followed by the unmistakable grating of a key turning in a lock. Arthur squinted as light from a torch suddenly dispelled the darkness of his cell. Through his narrowed eyes he saw two men walk in, one of whom was large and swarthy, the other of whom was shorter but thinner, and neither of whom he recognized. When a third man walked through the door, however, Arthur thought that his recent feeling of gratitude for at least being alive was probably misplaced and likely to be very short lived.

Odin's expression became a twisted smile when he saw the young king shackled in his dungeon, and his voice was dripping with sarcasm when he spoke. "Welcome, Arthur Pendragon, or should I call you _King Arthur_ now."

Arthur eyed him warily and with a sinking feeling in his stomach, choosing not to respond, and so Odin continued, "Strange that one of my assassins should inadvertently bring that about. But actually, from what I hear, it was only finishing off what your sister had started. It was probably even doing your father a favour – putting him out of his misery, like some pathetic, wounded animal."

Arthur knew that Odin was deliberately goading him, but it had touched a very raw nerve, and he couldn't help the feelings of anger that rose within him, quickening his breathing. Odin raised an eyebrow with obvious pleasure, "Ah! That got a reaction from you, didn't it!" When Arthur still refused to speak, Odin went on: "Well, as you clearly seem to have lost your tongue, let me explain what you're doing here, as you're probably wondering that by now. The fact is, I've come up with a better way now to avenge my son's death."

Arthur, unable to restrain his anger any longer, almost spat out his words: "What, you murdering my father in cold blood didn't do that?"

Odin replied with obvious relish, "Oh, come now, that's hardly true, is it? His death was his own fault, when he chose to get in the way."

Arthur glared at him, partly because he couldn't answer Odin's taunt. Arthur's anger, however, didn't entirely obliterate a cold fear that was beginning to creep into the pit of his stomach. He'd assumed that a quick death would follow Odin's entrance, but his captor's words _a better way _gave him no comfort, and he waited for the other king to spell out his fate.

"No, Arthur, you alone must bear the punishment for slaughtering my son…."

"I had no quarrel with him. It was your son who challenged me!" countered Arthur, anger still in his voice, but before he knew what was coming, Odin suddenly stepped forwards and Arthur felt the stinging blow of Odin's hand across his face, which left blood trickling down from his lip where a jewelled ring had done its damage. Arthur decided that it was wiser to remain silent, but that didn't stop a second and heavier blow following without warning. Arthur caught a brief glimpse of a sadistic grin on the face of one of the others, as his head was jerked in the opposite direction by the force of the blow. With Arthur silenced, Odin waited until his victim had recovered sufficiently to be able to hear and take in his next words: "But the more I thought about it, Arthur, the more I came to see that your death would hardly even the score. You see, when you killed my son, you not only took his life. You also cursed me with the pain that I endure everyday – that of being cut off forever from the one who meant most to me. So, it is only just and fair, therefore, that you share that pain too – of being separated from those you hold dear, with no hope of that ever changing, or ever seeing them again."

Odin paused for a moment to let the meaning of his words sink in. "And I will take comfort, when the pain of my loss is most severe, from knowing that you, the murderer of my son, are tasting a little of that pain yourself."

Odin paused again, then sneered, "Don't think you are ever leaving this dungeon!"

If Arthur had any vestige of hope of being rescued left within him, then it was dashed by Odin's next words – and that was Odin's purpose: "Only four people know you are here – yourself and the three people you see standing before you now. Only myself and my physician have the key to this dungeon, and only I-" Odin broke off, to lift up a key that was hanging around his neck on a cord, "-have the key to your chains. And you would do well not to threaten or harm Eldon here-" Odin broke off again, to indicate the smaller and thinner of the two other men, whom Arthur assumed to be the physician, "- since he is the only one who will be bringing you what meagre food you will be allowed, and who will also ensure that you don't inadvertently die on me. Welcome, Arthur, to your new life!"

But as Odin dealt a swift third and final blow to Arthur before leaving, there was a look of unexpected defiance rather than fear on the face of the captive king.

~~~ O ~~~

Despite Arthur's best intentions, a low groan escaped from him as Eldon pulled off rather brusquely the make-shift dressing that had been roughly tied over his wounded shoulder. The physician had remained with Arthur as Odin and what Arthur assumed to be his henchman had left the dungeon, and it soon became apparent that he had stayed to carry out his duty of ensuring that Arthur lived in order to suffer his fate. Arthur tried his best to endure his pain in silence, as Eldon examined and treated the wound, and the physician did not speak either until his work was complete.

"The arrow went most of the way through your shoulder. I've dressed it as best I can. How is your arm?" Eldon's tone was business-like rather than caring, and he fixed Arthur with a steady, impassive gaze as he waited for his answer.

"There's not a great deal of feeling in it at the moment."

"Hmmm….. Well, I'll have a look at it again tomorrow."

Arthur did, however, recognise the same sort of non-committal tone that he had heard Gaius use on more than one occasion – and it brought him no comfort. Eldon broke off, and turned away, stooping down to pick up a wooden plate with half of a small loaf of bread on and a small metal jug of water that he'd brought, although Arthur hadn't noticed them up until that moment. Eldon set the two items down by Arthur's left hand. "You'll be having just one visit from me each day, when I bring you your food. This is all you'll be getting - enough to keep you alive, but no more." Eldon's eyes met Arthur's: "And what Odin says is perfectly true." The physician paused to let his words sink in. "The bandits who took you handed you over to Alaric, the other man who was here, for a large quantity of money – but they had no idea of who Alaric was or where you were being taken. And he made sure that your identity was kept hidden until you were safely chained up here. No one else in his city, save the three of us, know that you are being held here – no one else has seen your face and no one, however loud you shout, will be able to hear you. Believe me, Odin has gone to great pains to hide you away here in this dungeon, so I would advise you to get used to the idea that this really is going to be your life from now on."

Without another word, Eldon turned to go, but before his hand was on the heavy door, Arthur – wanting at least some point of reference - suddenly asked, "What hour is it?"

Eldon turned to face him, "It's early evening." And with that he pulled open the door, took the torch from the wall and left, locking the heavy door behind him. And Arthur was left alone.

As his eyes became accustomed to the gloom around him, he saw that he was in a stone chamber, which he judged to be no more than seven or eight paces square. His were not the only chains that hung from the walls, but were the only ones in use. There was a bucket in one of the corners, a thin blanket near him on the stone floor, and, apart from the bread and water he'd been left and some straw on the ground, that was all it contained. The word _bleak_ came to his mind unprompted. The small amount of light (which was the only reason why the cell was not in complete darkness) came from a narrow vertical slit near the ceiling, and Arthur grimly realised that even the little light that there was, was now fading as the day presumably neared its end. The realisation made him get to his feet, which turned out to be slightly more tricky than he'd thought, as he found that he couldn't lift his right arm, and therefore had to cradle it against his chest with his other arm, so that the weight of the manacle and chain was supported rather than left pulling on his shoulder. With no hand free to push himself up, he swivelled onto his knees first, before raising himself to his feet. Somewhere between the hunt and his cell, his boots and leather jacket had disappeared, leaving him barefoot and – aside from the thin blanket - with only his tunic and trousers to give him warmth. He used his feet as best he could to push as much of the straw as he could towards the wall against which he'd been sitting, in an attempt to provide something slightly less cold and less hard than the stone to sit on. Having completed the simple task, he sat down again, pulling the blanket clumsily around him and finally attacking the small amount of food he'd been left.

It was only when he'd wolfed down all of the bread and drunk most of the water that he remembered that it was all he had until whatever point the following day Eldon chose to return. He carefully put the small jug and its remaining contents next to the wall, and sat in silence as the last light of the day finally faded and he found himself sitting in the pitch dark. It was only then that the seemingly hopeless reality of his situation finally began to sink in – and he'd never felt so alone. He wondered what was happening in Camelot, and he thought of Guinevere, of Merlin, of his knights. _Were they searching for him or mourning for him? _The very idea that they might think him dead filled him with dread, and it was only by reasoning that Merlin had known at least some of what had happened that he managed to persuade himself that they would be searching for him – although that thought didn't bring him much comfort. _Even if they tracked down the bandits – _and he suspected that they were unlikely to be anywhere his kingdom by now_ – the trail would go dead with them, if what Eldon had said was true. _Arthur tried not to despair, but suddenly felt very weary. He may have spent well over two days drugged (the length of time he judged it had probably taken to cover the distance to Odin's castle), but it was not the same as sleep, and his injury meant that his body craved rest.

He lay down on his left side, and pulled the blanket around him as best he could, but he soon found that sleep would not come easily despite his tiredness. The pile of straw on which he was lying was still fairly meagre, and he could feel the hardness of the stone floor against his bones – into which a chill was also creeping. The pain from his shoulder seemed unremitting, and so most of the hours of darkness were spent lying awake or dozing fitfully. He did once, however, manage to fall properly asleep, but even then his dreams were troubled ones, and one of them woke him with a start and a pounding heart in the middle of the night. For several moments, Arthur couldn't remember where he was, and began to panic in the pitch black. A sudden sharp pain in his shoulder brought his situation flooding back, however, and in that moment, a wave of utter despair washed over him, threatening to engulf him.

But seemingly out of nowhere, a memory suddenly stirred deep within him. He remembered another time when he'd been alone and in a very dark place, and when all had seemed lost. It was when he'd been searching for the morteus flower to counter the poison that would otherwise have killed Merlin. The mysterious sorceress who'd lured him into the depths of a dark cave had abandoned him there, leaving him hanging by his fingertips over a precipice. And yet from nowhere and with no explanation a shining orb had appeared, to give him light in his darkness and to lead him to safety. Someone had known he was in trouble and had sent help, although what had happened was humanly impossible. Arthur peered into the darkness around him, almost willing the orb to appear again and bring him comfort. His cell remained stubbornly dark, however, but he found instead that deep within him the light of hope had unexpectedly ignited. He dared to believe that, just as before, someone would send help – somehow – however long he had to wait. And he decided in that moment that, however bleak his circumstances appeared, he would choose not to surrender to despair.

_**Author's note**_

_**This was originally written before series 5, so before episode 5.04. However, I don't think the story is too AU, and will hopefully (eventually) not be incompatible with that episode. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The knights had been true to their word. As dawn had broken on the morning after Arthur had gone missing, the knights of Camelot had ridden out into the light of a new day in search of their king, with Merlin riding at their side. They'd started at the place where they'd found Merlin, Leon having carefully marked the spot before they'd left it the previous night, but the elements were against them. Heavy rain had persisted throughout the hours of darkness, and continued on into the day. Although the rain had helped Arthur's captors, washing away many of their tracks, they had also taken advantage of rivers and rocky ground where a trail would not be left, and so despite the best efforts of the knights and Merlin, only the remnants of the beginning of a trail could be found. None of them, however, wanted to admit defeat, but despite fanning out in ever-increasing circles, there was never any success. Sir Leon would not countenance, however, a complete cessation of the search, and so he continued to send a small party of knights out hunting for Arthur every day, even when it was decided to call the main party back to Camelot. The only real course of action left open to the Council seemed to be to wait for the expected ransom note – but none came.

Merlin had thrown himself fully into the initial hunt for Arthur. Without the king, Merlin had little to fill his time, and riding out each day with the knights helped him to feel that he was at least doing something. It also prevented him from sitting around driving himself mad, wondering what had happened to Arthur. But eventually even he had to return to Camelot after the failure of the main search party to find any clues. One afternoon, he resorted to pressing all of Arthur's cloaks, as if it would somehow hasten his return. With the pile of freshly-pressed cloaks carefully draped over one arm, Merlin pushed open the doors of the king's chambers (as usual, without knocking), not expecting the find Guinevere there – but she was.

For a moment, he caught sight of her, standing by the window and looking out into the distance, and the gentle shaking of her shoulders told him she was crying. But almost immediately, he saw her tense, and he knew that she'd heard him. Merlin halted, and watched as she quickly tried to compose herself, wiping away a tear that had silently rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my lady, I didn't realise you were here."

Gwen visibly relaxed as she heard Merlin's voice, grateful to find the only person in Camelot other than Arthur with whom she could truly be herself.

"No, it's alright, Merlin. Do come in." But when she caught sight of the cloaks, Merlin saw tears begin to well up in her eyes again. He quickly walked over to the bed and laid the cloaks out there, before turning to face the queen. "We WILL find Arthur. He WILL come back."

Gwen's voice, when she spoke, was little more than a whisper: "It's this not knowing anything – I can't bear it. What are they doing to him?" She wiped away a fresh tear that had escaped, and closed her eyes.

"He'll be alright…."

Gwen replied, barely whispering, "But how can you know that, Merlin?"

"Have I ever been wrong about Arthur before?" asked Merlin softly.

The queen shook her head without speaking, but chose to look at the floor. But when Merlin gently laid a hand on her arm she raised her head, and Merlin went on, "Everything will be alright, I promise. Come and have a seat."

Merlin's tone and gentle smile seemed to calm Gwen, and he silently led her over to the table, where both of them sat down. Merlin then took her hands in his, and spoke quietly but firmly to her.

"Gwen – one thing I know for certain is that Arthur is destined to be the greatest king that these lands have ever known. He's going to be remembered and spoken of throughout history. But he's not fulfilled that yet, so he MUST be alive and he MUST come back to continue being king of Camelot so that he can become all that he's destined to be."

Gwen nodded and looked down at her hands in Merlin's, and a little smile came to her face: "Arthur sometimes says that he's never known anyone like you who can speak so wisely and yet also make so little sense – often in the same breath. I'm think I'm beginning to understand what he means."

Gwen finally looked up and Merlin grinned. He then fixed Gwen with a steady gaze once again: "He WILL come back - I'll make sure of it."

~~~ O ~~~

Despite Merlin's convictions, however, as the days since Arthur's capture became a week, he became increasingly restless. Inactivity had never come easily to Merlin and although Gaius did his best to keep Merlin occupied, there were only so many times that a leech tank could be cleaned out. And Merlin was desperate to be able to do at least something in the hunt for Arthur.

"MERLIN!"

Merlin looked up, surprised at Gaius' sudden outburst. "What?"

"Will you STOP banging your head against the table!"

"I wasn't!"

The truth was that Merlin had been sitting, utterly distracted by thinking about Arthur, and had not even realised that he had spent the last few minutes constantly lowering his head until his forehead touched the table, before raising it again. Gaius gave him the look of exasperation to which Merlin had become so accustomed over the years since he'd met the physician. "Well, whatever you're doing, stop it!"

"Gaius I've got to DO something." And as Gaius opened his mouth, Merlin quickly interjected, "Something that doesn't involve leeches." Gaius closed his mouth again.

Both men sat in silence for a few moments, and the physician saw a look appear on Merlin's face that he'd seen several times since the ill-fated hunt. "It's not your fault that Arthur was taken, Merlin." When Merlin didn't answer, Gaius tried again. "It's NOT your fault. There was nothing you could do. Is that clear?"

"As crystal," replied Merlin, although the tone of his voice made it perfectly apparent that the opposite was actually true. Gaius was just about to speak again when he saw a sudden change in Merlin's expression.

"You're a genius, Gaius!" And with that, he leaped to his feet and began running towards the door.

Gaius, who had spent a number of years being astounded and baffled in roughly equal measure by Merlin, looked at him and asked, utterly mystified, "Where are you going now?"

Merlin paused by the door, and looked back with a grin on his face, "Probably best if you don't ask."

~~~ O ~~~

"Are you sure none of the guards saw you, Merlin?" asked Gaius, concern on his face.

"Nah, they were too busy sleeping!"

Gaius shook his head slightly wearily. "And will they get in to trouble when they're found fast asleep when they're meant to be on duty."

"No! Not at all…. Well….., maybe just a bit, but they'll get off more lightly with Leon than with Arthur."

Gaius sighed and shook his head once more. But Merlin wasn't paying particular attention to his mentor. All his attention was on the Crystal of Neahtid which he was holding in his hands and which, until several minutes earlier, had been safe and secure in Camelot's vault.

"And what can you see in the crystal?"

Merlin peered deeply into it, slowly turning it over several times in his hands before replying. "Nothing."

During the next hour, Merlin used on the crystal every single spell that he knew that seemed even vaguely relevant, trying to persuade it, command it, coax it to reveal some knowledge of Arthur or his whereabouts in the depths of the clear stone. When he'd exhausted all the spells with which he was familiar, he pulled out his book of magic from beneath the floorboards and scoured it for anything that might work. But still no visions formed within the crystal as they had done before. After the first few ineffectual spells, Gaius had left Merlin to it, and it was only when he heard a rather resigned sigh from the young warlock that he finally returned to join him at the table.

"Still nothing?"

"I thought it would show me at least _something_. I've tried everything I know and a whole lot more besides, but it doesn't reveal _anything_ to me – let alone any information about Arthur."

"The Crystal of Neahtid isn't something you can command, Merlin."

Merlin continued to turn the stone over in his hand, looking pensive, "I know….." But then he suddenly rose to his feet once more. "If I can't command it, maybe Kilgharrah can! His magic goes back far into the old religion, and he knows more than all our books put together. If anyone can get it to yield its secrets, then it's got to be him!"

"I think I would have to agree with you, Merlin. He wants to see Arthur protected just as much as you do, and we'll just have to hope that he can help us to find the King." And Gaius had barely finished his sentence before Merlin was out of the door.

~~~ O ~~~

"You know why I'm here?" asked Merlin the moment that the dragon was on the ground.

Kilgharrah peered down at the warlock, dwarfed by the presence of the ancient beast: "That Camelot's King has been taken may be hidden to many, but it is not hidden to me."

Merlin brought the crystal out from a pouch at his waist and held it up for the dragon to see: "I was hoping that the Crystal of Neahtid would show me his whereabouts but it shows me nothing. I thought you might be able to command it somehow."

Kilgharrah cocked his head slightly to one side. "I am surprised, young warlock, that you haven't simply asked me where Arthur is…."

Merlin's eyes widened with excitement, "You know?!"

The dragon chuckled slightly, "No I do not, Merlin, but since you so often think that I must know everything, I was merely expressing my wonder that you had not done so this time!"

Merlin expression rapidly changed from one of anticipation to annoyance. "This really isn't the time to be clever!"

"You are, of course, right, young warlock, for it is the life of the Once and Future King that this concerns." The ancient creature lowered his head down to Merlin's level, to look him more directly in the eye. "You do not know where he is, and yet you assume that he is still alive."

"Yes….. I do. I believe - no, I can sense - that he is alive."

"Your connection with the young Pendragon has been there since the time you were both born – him by magic, but without it in his blood, you by natural means and yet with magic coursing through your veins. I have told you before that you are as two sides of the same coin, and your senses do not betray you now. You must continue to trust your destiny and that of Arthur."

"I know - but to fulfil my destiny I have to ensure his safety, and I cannot do that if I do not know where he is. Will the crystal reveal its secrets to you?"

The dragon lifted his head, and when he spoke it was with the wisdom and experience of countless years: "There are many mysteries in this world, Merlin, and one of them is why certain things are revealed to us whilst others remain hidden. However, there is purpose in both, though that purpose is often not clear at the time, especially for those things that remain hidden. You will have to wait, young Warlock, until what is concealed is made known, though I fear that, despite your many talents, waiting patiently is not one of them!"

Merlin looked crestfallen: "So you're telling me that there's nothing I can do?"

"On the contrary! I am telling you that what you have to do is wait."

And as Kilgharrah rose into the moonlit night sky once more, Merlin was looking less than impressed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Arthur paced slowly around the small area of the cell – roughly half of it - that his chains allowed him to reach. His markings on the wall told him (if he needed any reminding) that he had been incarcerated there for a week, which meant that it had been almost ten days since he had been taken. He looked pale and drawn and decidedly grubby, and also had gained the beginnings of a scraggly beard. He was, as ever, supporting his right arm with his left. He paused for a moment as movement in a dark corner of the cell caught his eye. Apart from Eldon, the only visitors to the dungeon had been rats, although Arthur hadn't been able to decide if there was more than one rat or whether it was the same one that kept returning. He'd quickly learned the hard way that there was little point in keeping any of his meagre daily ration of bread for the following morning, as it only ended up being eaten by a mouth other than his own during the dark hours of night. He watched the rat as it sniffed its way further into the stone chamber.

"It's a good job my friend Merlin isn't here, or you'd probably end up as rat stew. And, believe me, after a week of bread and water, I think even I would be tempted to eat his rat stew…"

The absurdity of talking to a rat suddenly dawned on Arthur, and a wry smile came to his face. When he continued, it was more to himself than to the rat. "And it's also a good job that Merlin's not here, as he would have a field day me with me talking to a rat….. " His voice trailed off as his smile faded with the memory of his friend, and as he sat back down with his back to the wall, he grimaced, as a fresh wave of pain from his shoulder hit him. And his stomach grumbled yet again.

Not for the first time, he cast his mind back to the last hours he'd spent with Merlin on the hunt. _What was it Merlin had said? "Imagine how you would feel if you were a rabbit….." That was it! Yes, and he now understood what it meant to be the prey and not the hunter._

The first few days in his prison had been difficult ones for the king. Despite his resolve during the first night not to give into despair, the unremitting bleakness of the cell made it a daily challenge to keep any hope alive. His hunger, despite being almost constant, had turned out not to be the worst thing. Even after as little as two days, he'd felt that he might go mad with boredom. Arthur had never been used to being alone or having nothing to do. He'd been used to being surrounded by knights, by courtiers and by servants of the royal household, and more recently he'd had the presence of Guinevere as his wife. And there was, of course, Merlin's almost constant presence at his side. In addition, his whole life - first as prince and then as king - had largely been dictated for him. His days had been full of duties, of training, of the task of keeping Camelot protected. On the rare occasions when he'd had free time, he'd mainly spent it engaged in his chief pastime – that of hunting. It seemed a cruel irony that his greatest freedom had resulted in that very freedom being taken away from him. At Odin's command he'd been hunted, captured and caged like some common animal.

He'd always loved being outdoors. Too much time spent within the walls of the citadel always had always driven him to distraction. The times when, as a child, he'd been required to be educated under the tutelage of Geoffrey of Monmouth had been endured rather than enjoyed, and the hours in the library with its high windows and limited daylight had always felt like purgatory to someone who, as a youngster, liked nothing better than to be in the saddle of a horse, galloping wildly through the forests around Camelot. But deep down in Odin's dungeon, Arthur found himself in the unprecedented position of longing to have even one book in his possession.

Arthur may not have had the wisdom of Merlin, but neither was he stupid. He'd soon realised that he had a battle on his hands – a battle against the twin enemies of boredom and despair – and he decided (as he'd always done when facing a foe) that he needed a strategy if he was to somehow survive his incarceration. Early on, he'd spent several hours trying to think like the military leader that he was, assessing both his enemy and the forces that he had at his disposal, although the latter seemed incredibly thin on the ground. He quickly concluded that what he had was his legs, one useful hand, a large wall behind him – and his mind. So he determined that each day, he would walk across the cell and back on the end of his chains one hundred times, on five different occasions. These weren't the numbers he began with, but over four or five days he refined these into what felt like a sensible amount, and they gave at least some sort of structure to the day. He decided that another daily task would be carving into the wall a single groove to record the days of his captivity, using his left hand and – as a tool – a link of the heavy metal chain that bound him. But he'd known from the start that it was his mind that was his greatest asset – it was the one thing that could never be chained or taken away by Odin.

So Arthur set himself mental tasks to do each day: remembering names, mapping out Camelot and the citadel in his mind, doing calculations in his head. And he reflected on questions that he'd never had time to consider in depth before: _in what ways had he been and good king or a bad king and how could he be a better monarch? Were there shortcomings in the way that he trained his knights – how could he improve upon what was already being done? In what ways could he improve relationships with the other kingdoms with which he had formed alliances? Were there ways in which he could be a more loving husband to Guinevere? _And on top of all this, he also had the challenge of finding some way of remembering his conclusions concerning these and other questions. But Arthur also had his memory, although allowing himself to call to mind the people and events that meant most to him was a double edged sword, as his sweetest memories always threatened to increase the pain of separation.

Arthur had also swiftly realised one other thing: that Eldon was the nearest thing to a lifeline that he had. Whatever Eldon turned out to be like, Arthur recognised that the daily visit from him was the only contact with another human being that he was likely to get. He'd reasoned that although he was clearly one of Odin's most trusted subjects, he was, nevertheless, a physician, and therefore committed (at least to some degree) to caring for others. Whilst Odin was intent on inflicting pain and suffering on him (an aim, he'd decided, that was probably also shared by Alaric), Eldon at least had started by tending his wound, and was therefore unlikely to inflict further pain on him, at least intentionally. Arthur had decided, however, that - as time was not something of which he was short – he would bide his time with Eldon and try to gain, if not his trust, then at least his tolerance.

For the first few days their encounters were brief and little was said. Eldon had delivered the meagre rations, collected the empty plate and empty jug, and had changed his dressing. But Arthur made sure that each time the door opened, he greeted Eldon with a few simple words, was polite, and thanked him before he left. Despite his almost overwhelming desire after only three days to engage Eldon in conversation, Arthur stuck to his plan and bided his time. And eventually, his opportunity came – although when it did, Arthur's taking of it was not calculated.

~~~ O ~~~

Eldon peered at the wound yet again. He was crouching beside Arthur, a grim expression on his face.

"It's been ten days now, and I'm afraid it's still not beginning to heal properly. How is the arm feeling?"

"I still haven't got much feeling in it."

"Clench your fist for me."

Despite Arthur's best efforts, his fist remained unclenched.

Eldon glanced at Arthur, meeting his eyes: "I want to check your shoulder again – I'm afraid this is going to hurt."

Almost without thinking, Arthur gave a wry smile and replied, "That's exactly what Gaius would say!" And he then added as Eldon turned his attention back to the shoulder, "He's the court physician at Camelot."

"I know who Gaius is," replied Eldon, without looking away from the wound. "His name is known by many who practice medicine."

Any further comment from Arthur became impossible for a few moments, as Eldon began to move his hands over Arthur's shoulder, pressing down and manipulating it as he did. Arthur flinched and began to breathe heavily, as each and every bit of pressure on the wound brought excruciating pain.

"Are you managing to sleep at all?"

Arthur groaned as a fresh stab of pain shot through his body. "Let's just say, you don't get the best night's sleep-" He yelped again, before finishing his sentence, "-when you're cold, hungry and in pain."

Eldon drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. Arthur knew physicians well enough to know that bad news was coming. Eldon turned and looked directly at him.

"I think the arrow must have shattered your shoulder socket, and the fragments of bone are what have caused the further damage to the movement of your arm – and are causing you so much pain. I know that it probably won't make any difference now, but I don't think you'll ever be able to do much, let alone swing a sword again, with this arm. Whoever it was who shot you knew what he was doing."

The news was still a bitter blow for Arthur and he stared down at the ground, as Eldon continued: "If you weren't in this dark and filthy cell, I might be tempted to cut open the wound and remove the bone fragments, but attempting that here could do more harm than good."

Arthur responded as best he could under the circumstance. He looked up at Eldon, "Thank you for at least trying."

Eldon went to get up. "I must go…"

And Arthur suddenly found himself saying, with a slight desperation in his voice, "Please… don't go yet. I know that I have no right to ask you to stay, but-" Arthur broke off and looked at the ground.

Eldon paused, and Arthur knew he must be weighing up his response. After a few moments, the physician replied simply, "It must be very lonely here."

Arthur inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, and replied with a wry smile, "I'm not used to having too much peace and quiet."

Eldon scrutinised him for a moment, and then went on: "I can't stay for too long - the guard at the entrance to the tunnel down to the dungeon may not know who's in here, but he's been instructed by Odin to check what I'm bringing in here every time and how much time I spend. It isn't in Odin's nature to trust anyone. But I will stay a little longer, because …. well, let's just say that you haven't turned out to be what Odin led me to believe you were.

"You mean a cold-blooded, heart-less murderer?"

Eldon nodded. "Even in this wretched hole, there's a nobility about you, Arthur, that is unmistakable."

Arthur gave another little smile: "Although I expect I'm hardly looking the part at the moment."

"Maybe not! But outward appearance is a very different thing from character – and dirt doesn't change that. Maybe a dungeon even makes it shine brighter"

Arthur began to get a glimpse of the man that lay beneath what had, up until that point, been a stern exterior. "Tell me about yourself, Eldon. Do you have family?"

"There's not much to tell. I've been Odin's physician since my father passed away, ten years ago now. I learned my healing skills from him. I married later in life, and my wife bore me a fine son, Darian, who is now fourteen years old. She conceived again within the year, and I would have had a daughter too, but both the baby and my wife died in a painful child-birth. For all my skills, I could do nothing to save either of them."

"I'm sorry," replied Arthur, and there was a genuineness in his voice that Eldon recognised.

"But Darian is great company to me, and even wants to be a physician like me.

"It is a worthy profession."

Eldon gave a non-committal _hmmm_ in response, and it didn't take much perception on Arthur's part to figure that the physician may not have approved of all the ways in which Odin required him to exercise his skills.

Arthur went on, "And I am grateful for you abilities."

Eldon paused for a several moments, as if he were again scrutinising his patient and answering for himself a question of which Arthur was unaware. He looked towards the door and then back at Arthur, and then it appeared as if he'd come to a decision. "I know we don't have much time, maybe just a couple of minutes or so at best, but tell me something of Camelot."

A smile and a look of great pride came to Arthur's face, and he began his reply.

_**Author's notes**_

_**So this was a chapter that was a bit quieter on the action front. It won't be like that for too long, I promise!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eldon pushed open the heavy wooden doors. "You wanted to see me, my lord?"

Odin looked up from where he was sitting behind a table that was strewn with parchment. The early morning sun streamed in through the large window behind him, sending shafts of light across the room onto the table and onto the wall. Odin looked in the direction of the guards who were standing on either side of doors. "Leave us," and the guards pulled the doors closed behind them as they left Eldon alone with the king.

Eldon stood with his hands clasped behind his back, silently waiting for Odin's inevitable questions. Odin pushed his chair away from the table, and slowly and deliberately folded his arms as he leaned back in his imposing chair. "Pray tell, my faithful physician: how is our "guest" liking his new lodgings?"

Eldon considered his words briefly, before responding. "As you would wish, I believe, sire. He is in almost constant pain and discomfort, and is learning the meaning of the word, _hunger_." Eldon spoke dispassionately, looking steadily at the king. He felt sure that the reason he had been summoned when he had was purely because the king had found out that he had spent more time with Arthur the day before and required an explanation. So Eldon continued, pre-empting any further questioning: "His wound required more attention than usual yesterday. It is not life-threatening at the moment, and I trust from your previous instructions that you would like me to keep it that way."

Odin nodded. "And _I_ trust that you are not giving him any pain-relief."

"That is correct, my lord."

"Keep it that way."

"Of course, sire. I will continue carrying out your orders then."

A little smile came to Odin's face. "One other thing though: let Pendragon learn a little more about hunger – and thirst. Don't visit him today-" Odin paused, and his smile hardened into a look of hatred: "-or tomorrow."

Eldon nodded, his expression remaining impassive. "As you wish, my lord. Will that be all?"

"For the moment, yes. You may go."

Eldon nodded once again, and it was only when he had finally turned away from the king that his expression changed to one of unease, and he suspected that Arthur was about to pay the price for their conversation the previous day.

~~~ O ~~~

In another court, in another kingdom, the queen sat down in her usual place at the round table that her husband had had made, his seat to her left still unoccupied. An uneasy silence hung over the gathering as Guinevere looked around at all those sitting at the table, until Geoffrey of Monmouth finally cleared his throat before explaining why the council had been convened. "Your Majesty. It goes without saying that all of us at this table are aware that there has been no message from those who seized the King, even though two weeks have now passed since he was taken. The knights of Camelot have searched tirelessly and far and wide, but without the slightest evidence of his whereabouts." He paused, and Guinevere noticed that a number of those around the table were nodding. Geoffrey then reluctantly and slightly awkwardly continued, "It is our fear that we must now face up to the very real possibility that the king is dead. The council, therefore, with great regret believe that you must now take the throne, and govern Camelot and its kingdom with their assistance. "

Silence fell once again, and the eyes of all those around the table were on the queen, waiting for her response. When she, however, looked around again at each of the Council members, none of them could meet her gaze. After several moments, the queen spoke again. "And is this the will of the whole council?"

A voice to her right spoke up. "We mean no disrespect, my lady," started Sir Leon, "but the knights could not agree to this."

"Then I thank the knights of Camelot," replied Guinevere, "and tell the rest of the council that they should be ashamed of themselves for suggesting that I take Arthur's place! I will do no such thing! You have not one single piece of proof that our king is dead, and therefore I choose to believe with my whole heart that he is alive, and therefore I do NOT expect a single citizen of Camelot to speak of him or mourn him as if that were not so."

Each person gathered there could hear the increasing passion in her voice, and Merlin smiled to himself from his usual place standing near the window, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that the queen had taken the words he had spoken to her several days earlier to heart. Guinevere continued, "I do not question your loyalty to Arthur, but I do question your faith in him. He has faced terrible foes and has been taken against his will more than once before, and yet every time his love for Camelot and its people has enabled him to overcome each new danger. If this council had a little more of Arthur's strength and courage, then I do not believe it would be asking anything of me other than to wait with patience, hope and resolve for the return of our king." She paused and once again looked around the council who were sitting in a stunned and somewhat embarrassed silence – apart from the knights who, like Merlin (and Gaius), were trying to hide the smiles on their faces, especially Elyan, who had never been more proud of his sister. Still seated, she drew herself up to her full height: "I will help govern Camelot together with all of you, as we have been doing, but I will NOT take the place that belongs only to my husband! Do I make myself clear?"

Around the table, replies varied between, "yes your majesty", "my lady" or a simple nod of the head.

"Good! Then maybe now we can get on with ensuring that Camelot continues to thrive in my husband's absence so that the king will see we have not been idle when he returns!" And with that, the queen rose to her feet, with the rest of the council immediately following suit, and she swept out of the room without a further word.

As the knights filed out of the room behind her, Gwaine whispered to Elyan, "Has your sister always been that scary?" But Elyan just grinned in reply.

~~~ O ~~~

As the sun began to set on Camelot that evening, Merlin stood high up on its battlements, silently looking at the distant hills and the sky behind them that was turning a deep pink. He heard a sound to his left, and turned his head slightly, only to find that Gwaine had, without a word, joined him and was now leaning his forearms on the stone wall, also gazing out at the sunset. The two men stood without speaking for some time, watching as the fiery orb of the sun dipped below the horizon and out of their sight.

Gwaine, still with his attention fixed on the distant point where the sun had so recently been, finally spoke: "You miss him dreadfully, don't you?"

Merlin turned towards the knight, "What, miss being ordered around and having to work all hours of the day and night, clearing up and polishing armour and running around? Of course not!"

Merlin turned his gaze back on the sky, whose colours had become even more vibrant since the sun had disappeared from view. But Gwaine knew Merlin too well to be fooled by his light-hearted response.

"That wasn't my question, and you know it!"

Merlin paused, and then said softly, "I've stood at his side every day for so long…. Camelot feels wrong and terribly empty without him - as if its heart is missing."

Neither man looked at the other, both studiously avoiding the other's gaze, and Gwaine replied, "Y'know, I never would have believed I would find myself saying this about the young braggart, but…. You're right. I miss him too….. We all do."

And silence descended once more, as there was nothing more to be said.

_**Author's note**_

_**OK, so that one didn't have too much action either. It IS coming (but maybe one more build up chapter first.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_No man is worth your tears._

Every one of Arthur's knights knew those words. It was one of the phrases they heard from the lips of their king early in their training. But there were other words with which they were more familiar because they heard him repeat them more often: _Thirst will kill you long before hunger does. _They were Arthur's way of reminding his men of the importance of taking every opportunity to re-fill their water skins when on a quest or a campaign, and more than once he had reminded them that they could survive without water, at best five days if they were strong, and at worst, only three. But until the second day that Eldon didn't come, Arthur himself had never really come close to the truth of his own words. Even after Arthur had killed a unicorn and a judgment had fallen on Camelot that had dried up its wells, a dry mouth and a great thirst were the worst that Arthur had experienced. After Eldon's first absence, Arthur had guessed that Odin had found out about the physician's prolonged visit. During the second day, the young king began to suspect that Odin may have changed his mind, and had decided to inflict upon him a slow and painful death. By the second evening, the pain in his head was almost unbearable, as was his terrible thirst. His mouth was so dry that he could no longer open it, and his eyes were going the same way. By the time Eldon found him on the third morning, he was listless and didn't even acknowledge the physician as he hurried into his cell.

"Arthur!" Eldon knelt beside him, and slapped his face gently. "Arthur!" Arthur lifted his head slightly, but it almost immediately dropped down again, and his eyes remained closed. Eldon raised a large jug to his cracked lips, and tried as best he could to coax the water between them. It was still some while, however, before Arthur was able to drink freely from the jug, but even when its contents were half gone, he was not yet talking. Eldon placed the jug down carefully on the floor next to Arthur and laid his hand on his left shoulder. "Can you hear me Arthur?" Arthur nodded without opening his eyes. "I promise you, you will begin to feel better very soon. Do you understand?" Arthur nodded again. "There's plenty of water still in the jug. Drink it as soon as you feel able. And there's bread here too. If you feel too sick to eat it straightaway, don't worry. You will soon feel well enough to eat again. Yes?" And Arthur nodded for a third time. Eldon sighed. "I'm so sorry Arthur. We are going to have to be more careful from now on, which is why I'm not going to stay any longer now. Do you hear me?" And for a final time Arthur nodded, but even as he did so, a hint of a smile appeared on his cracked lips. The significance of one tiny word that Eldon had used had not been lost on the prisoner. The physician had said _we_. At some point in the longest two days of Arthur's life, Eldon's allegiance had changed – and Arthur knew it.

~~~ O ~~~

As the markings on the walls of the dungeon multiplied, and two weeks became a month, which then became six weeks, Arthur's long and tedious – and hungry - days fell into a regular pattern, and the high spots of Arthur's days were always the same two things. Firstly, the point maybe an hour or so before complete darkness engulfed the cell when, for an all too brief period of time, shafts of fading sunlight (when the day wasn't cloudy) managed to find their way through the narrow slit in the thick stone walls and into the dungeon. It was a bitter-sweet time for him, a reminder not only of the beauty that lay beyond the ugliness of his captivity, but also of the fact that the world outside carried on without him. Any sorrow was though, he decided, a small price to pay for the short-lived moment of beauty. His second high spot was, of course, Eldon's visit each day. Despite the small amount of time they were able to talk, each managed to learn a fair amount about the other as the weeks passed. As Arthur spoke of his family – including his mother's death and Morgana's betrayal – it didn't take long for Eldon to learn of Arthur's – and therefore Camelot's – rejection of magic. But it also didn't escape Eldon's notice that there were two names more than any others on Arthur's lips. The first was, as expected, the name of his beloved queen. But the second was not what Eldon would ever have expected, as it was the name of a careless, clumsy, opinionated idiot of a manservant, who somewhat strangely also sounded to Eldon as if he was the wisest person that Arthur had ever met and his closest friend, although Arthur never used those words. And the more they spoke, the more Eldon came to see of the noble heart of the young man incarcerated in Odin's dungeon, whose grubby outer appearance became ever less regal as the days went by. But it was only as the grooves carved into the dark wall of the cell by Arthur finally reached fifty that Eldon felt he knew Arthur well enough to ask the two questions that had been perplexing him for some time, although their conversation that day started much as it did on any other day.

Arthur looked up and smiled as he heard the now familiar turning of the key in the heavy wooden door. He was sitting with his thin, dirty blanket wrapped tightly around him, and he coughed slightly as Eldon walked in.

"Hello Arthur," began the physician, but frowned almost immediately, as he saw Arthur shivering.

"You're most welcome, as ever, to my throne-room" joked Arthur as the physician crouched beside him and laid a hand on his forehead.

"You're running a slight fever."

"It's nothing," replied Arthur, trying to shrug it off, although a second, chesty cough did nothing to assuage the concern of the other man.

"I'm the physician around here, and I'll be the judge of that," replied Eldon in a stern but kindly voice. Arthur said nothing, but grinned instead. In a routine that was now familiar to both of them, Eldon pulled out a small bottle from his bag, took out the stopper and handed it to Arthur with the one-word command, "Drink."

Arthur downed it in one, and then pulled the same face he did every day. He shook off his grimace, and asked, "When will you physicians ever concoct a tonic that your patients actually enjoy drinking?"

"Maybe when our patients actually start appreciating our skill?"

Arthur grinned again, "Trust me, I do!"

Despite the foul taste of the liquid that Eldon had always called a _tonic, _Arthur knew that underneath the herbs and unidentifiable constituents that went into the "tonic", there was also the unmistakeable taste of honey, undoubtedly added to sneak him a little more sustenance. He also knew that whenever he took it, the pain in his shoulder was at least numbed for a while. Eldon laid his hand on Arthur's forehead once again, sighed, and then muttered to himself, "How on earth does Odin expect me to keep you well like this?"

"Alive, not well," corrected Arthur as he picked up the bread on the small plate that Eldon had brought, but before taking a small mouthful of it, he decided to change the subject, picking up on their conversation from the previous day, "How is Darian? Has he managed to mend that table that he broke yet?"

"Oh yes, but then he tipped his meal all over the floor when he tripped over the tools that he left lying there!"

Arthur swallowed the bread, and then laughed but was soon coughing again, although it didn't stop him adding, "He would get on well with Merlin! How I ended up with the clumsiest servant in the five kingdoms I'll never know!"

Eldon smiled, but paused before he spoke again: "Arthur - there are two things that have puzzled me about you. Firstly, why have you never begged me to help you escape from here?" Arthur took another small mouthful of bread, and Eldon waited as he ate it, clearly considering his response as he did so.

Arthur looked up, directly into the eyes of his physician: "I think I know Odin well enough by now. I shudder to think what he would do to any who betray him. I cannot ask you to put yourself and Darian in such danger for my sake. I know to my cost that he hunts down relentlessly and without mercy those he believes to have wronged him, and were you to try to help me, I do not think he would rest until he had slaughtered you both. You've been kind to me and taken risks for me, and I'm truly grateful for that. But I cannot and will not ask for more. Besides, even I know impossible odds when I see them." Arthur held up his chains, the only key to which hung around Odin's neck.

"Which leads me to the second puzzle – how you have managed to keep your spirits up, when your future seems so bleak?"

Arthur paused before answering. He remembered his first night in the cell, and of the memory of being helped when he was seemingly alone and hidden to all the world. He wasn't, however, about to tell Eldon what he'd never told anyone else – about the strange, shining sphere that had led him to safety. Although he never admitted it to himself, the reason he'd never done so was that it would have felt too much as if he was acknowledging that something inexplicable – something _magic_ – had helped him. Instead he chose to speak in the terms he'd used with his father and with Morgana. "I know this may sound strange, but much of my life it's felt….. well, as if someone has been watching over me, sending me help when I've needed it." Eldon didn't respond immediately. It seemed to him as though Arthur still had more that he wanted to say – and he was right. For in his dark cell, there had been something else that had brought him a strange sense of comfort – the memory of a sword in a stone. Arthur paused again. "And then there's everything Merlin keeps telling me about my "destiny". I would swear he invents it all to cheer me up when I needed it, but for reasons I don't fully understand, I somehow find myself believing it. And I suppose it's that belief - that somehow my future lies outside of this cell - that keeps me going, however impossible that may seem." After a further pause, a wry smile came to his face. "Odin, after all, cannot live for ever, and it wouldn't be the first time in my life that I've had to wait for years for something that I have longed for."

"You speak of Guinevere?"

Arthur suddenly found that he couldn't speak, and so nodded instead. His attention suddenly seemed to be focused on a particular bit of dirty straw on the ground beside him. Eldon knew that any words would be inadequate to bring comfort to him, and so remained silent. Arthur finally took a deep breath before looking up again. "And I know she will wait for me, however long it takes….."

~~~ O ~~~

It was a few days later that Eldon gave Arthur a warning before leaving the cell. As he stood at the door, he was clearly weighing up whether he should tell Arthur something or not. Then he spoke. "Arthur, you're probably unaware of this, but tomorrow is the anniversary of Corin's death." The mention of the name of Odin's son made Arthur look up sharply. "Don't be surprised if the king forbids me to bring you food and water again tomorrow – maybe even for two days. If it happens, don't give up. Just hold on, and I will return."

Arthur nodded grimly. The memories of the two days that felt like torture were still etched into his mind. So when, the following day, Arthur heard the key turn in the lock, a sense of relief swept over him. Until, that is, the door opened and both Odin and Alaric walked in.

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry(ish) about the cliff-hanger, but the chapter division seemed to work best that way!**_

_**I had to invent a name for Odin's son. Corin, with the same ending as Odin, seemed a reasonable choice.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The twisted look of anticipation on the face of Odin's henchman – and the wooden club in his hand - turned Arthur's stomach and sent a wave of fear crashing through his body. There was no question in his mind that Odin was about to inflict pain on him – the only questions were how much, and whether he would be alive at the end of it. Although Arthur knew that suffering was inevitable, that didn't mean that he had any intention of lying down and simply taking all that was coming his way. He was on his feet in an instant, the pain in his shoulder forgotten for the moment, as he urgently addressed the issue of how on earth he was going to defend himself. It didn't take him much more than a heartbeat to realise that the chains attached to his wrist were all he – literally – had to hand. He stepped backwards, so that his back was close to the wall and so that he could grab in his left hand a loop of the chain that was attached to that wrist. It was make-shift but not entirely unlike a mace, a weapon that Arthur could not only wield but also do so with skill, although for one-to-one combat, not for one on two. He swirled the chain around in his left hand, keeping – at least temporarily – both assailants at bay.

Although Odin said nothing, Arthur knew perfectly well what was going through his mind.

"I had no quarrel with your son," said Arthur, his eyes moving rapidly between Odin and Alaric, trying to anticipate which of them was going to make the inevitable first move.

"But you slaughtered him anyway," countered Odin.

"It was not my intention," said Arthur, giving less attention to the exchange with Odin than to the movements of the two men facing him, who were beginning to move back and forth across the cell, as if they were wild animals gradually moving in on a cornered prey. "It was single combat," continued Arthur, still swinging the chain around in circles. "I could only control my own movements, not those of your son!" Alaric swung the club in a wide arc towards Arthur, who lurched to his left, the wooden club missing him by the smallest of margins.

"You showed him no mercy-" replied Odin, his voice rising in anger.

"I didn't have a chance!" shouted Arthur, almost in desperation.

Arthur registered the nod from Odin a split-second after Alaric did, and he swung the chain towards Odin's henchman as the club once more came towards him. But this time the chain made contact with the weapon, its momentum causing it to wrap itself several times around heavy wooden stick, effectively not only rendering it useless but also chaining Arthur to his assailant's weapon.

It only took a moment for Alaric to grab Arthur's left wrist and twist it behind him, and then swiftly put both his arms in a lock hold behind his back. Alaric deliberately yanked his victim's right arm sharply backwards, and the pain in his shoulder was so intense that Arthur thought for a moment that he might actually pass out. Before he had time to recover, Odin's first blow came crashing into his stomach. The weeks of captivity had long since rid Arthur of what Merlin loved to refer to as his "padding", and so the punch came with no cushioning and left him gasping for breath. The second blow would have brought him to his knees, except for the fact that Alaric's vice-like grip kept him upright and facing his aggressor. A third and fourth blow followed, before Odin stepped back for a moment to admire his handiwork. Arthur sagged in Alaric's arms, gasping for breath and his head drooping. "Now let's do something about that pretty face." Alaric's strength and Arthur's weakness were such that the henchman could keep him pinned with only one arm, freeing his hand to yank Arthur's head back to give Odin a better target. Arthur closed his eyes and waited, and soon felt not only bone but metal make contact with first his mouth and then his eye. After that, everything was a blur to the young king. The blows were unremitting and brutal though, eventually, through the haze of pain, he was vaguely aware of Odin stepping back and inviting his lieutenant to take over from him. He felt himself falling to the ground as Alaric released his grip on him, and the kick that followed was so violent that it was the last thing that he remembered. Not that Alaric was about to allow the small matter of Arthur being unconscious to rob his lust for violence. And when, a little later, the door was finally locked behind them, Arthur was left lying on the floor, completely silent and utterly still.

~~~O~~~

Eldon was surprised that Odin had found so many things to keep him busy that day, but was nevertheless grateful that none of his activity included a summons to order him to refrain from taking Arthur his usual allowance of bread and water. It did mean, however, that it was only as the light of day was beginning to fade that Eldon managed to make the visit to the dungeon. Still, he reckoned that – given the warning he'd given the previous day – Arthur would be more than pleased to see him, despite the delay. He passed the guard at the top of the long set of steps down to the dungeon, and gave his usual nod of acknowledgement to the bored solider who happened to have been given the tedious duty of doing nothing but standing at the top of the entrance to the dungeon. The guard looked with disinterest at the contents of Eldon's bag and the food he was carrying and nodded him through without a word. Eldon picked up a lighted torch and began the descent down to the single door at the bottom of the flight of stone steps, balancing the tray with the water and bread in one hand as he carried the torch with the other. As usual, he placed the tray on the ground as he felt for the key on his belt, and then placed it in the heavy door. The lock clicked, and he pushed the door open, using his elbow to push it to behind him. "Arthur, I'm sorry I'm so…." The words died on his lips as he looked for a moment in puzzlement at the portion of the wall against which Arthur always sat – and found it empty. "Arthur?" Eldon raised the torch up higher, and followed the chains across the room, to where a figure lay sprawled, unmoving, on the stone floor in the centre of the cell. "No!" whispered Eldon, and hurriedly placed the torch in the bracket on the wall before rushing over and kneeling beside the motionless body. "Arthur?" began Eldon, as he laid his hand against the young man's neck, feeling for the sign of blood following through his veins. As he felt weak but steady beat, he spoke Arthur's name again and saw him turn his head very slightly towards him. It was only then that he properly looked at his face and shook his head in dismay as he saw the mass of bruising and cuts, and the badly swollen lip and eye that made him almost unrecognisable.

"What have they done to you?" whispered Eldon, neither expecting an answer nor needing one.

Arthur opened slightly the only eye he could and said softly, "Leave me."

"No, Arthur, you need help."

But Arthur turned his head away again, whispering as he did, "Please, Eldon….. just go."

"I'm not going to leave you like this."

Arthur closed his eye, and pleaded a final time, "Please…..."

Eldon debated for a moment what he should do. It didn't take too much imagination to realise that he was probably in too much pain to want to be moved, given that Odin and Alaric had beaten him within an inch of his life. The day was late, and he decided that sleep would probably be the best thing for Arthur's battered body anyway, so finally he replied, after a long sigh, "Very well, but I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll see to your wounds then. But at least drink a little water – you'll feel even worse if you don't." Arthur acquiesced as Eldon lifted his head slightly, and put the jug to his lips. Before he left, however, he took Arthur's thin blanket, rolled it up, and gently lifted Arthur's head again so that it could rest upon the make-shift pillow. He then took off his jacket and laid it over the king, before adding, "I'm leaving your bread and the water just near your head." And with that, he reluctantly left Arthur alone once again.

~~~ O ~~~

Eldon walked slowly back through the castle towards the small quarters he shared with Darian. The senseless violence sickened him, but it also saddened him. He remembered a time when Odin had been a stern, but fair-minded king. But Corin's death had changed all that. He'd watched as bitterness had taken hold of him, turning him into a man whose whole life seemed to revolve around the quest for vengeance – and it was destroying him. And now it threatened to destroy Arthur too. Once back in his rooms, he wearily closed the door behind him, and smiled weakly at Darian, whom he had left less than half an hour earlier tucking into his evening meal.

Darian looked at the man he knew so well with curiosity. "What's the matter, father?"

Eldon collapsed into a chair at the table, and ran both his hands back through his hair before replying. "A patient. I'm worried about a patient."

"The one you make the potion for?"

"Hmmm?" replied Eldon, his mind elsewhere.

"The potion with the honey in – the one you make every day?"

Eldon nodded.

"Is he very ill?"

"Not as such, but he needs my help."

Eldon could see that Darian was still curious, but couldn't risk answering any more of his son's questions, so he simply said, "And I need yours."

"Father?"

"We have some work to do…."

The rest of the evening was spent concocting a variety of healing preparations from herbs that Darian was learning to use and of which they always kept supplies. They boiled comfrey roots, and made a paste in which Eldon soaked some bandages. He'd noticed that one of Arthur's feet was severely bruised, undoubtedly from being trodden, or more likely stamped, upon, and comfrey would help any broken bones to heal. More valerian than usual was added to the tonic that Eldon made, to help relieve the pain Arthur would be feeling, and yarrow was prepared to treat any cuts and inflammation. The evening had largely passed by the time they had finished, and Eldon sent Darian to bed before turning in himself. Any sleep he had that night was fitful, however, as his mind keep returning again and again to the young man held captive in the dungeon, and despite his lack of sleep, Eldon was grateful when the light of morning finally started creeping in through the windows. He rose swiftly, dispensed with breakfast, collected Arthur's rations as soon as he dared, and made his way back down the long, dark flight of steps to the dungeon once more, his physician's bag bulging slightly with the bandages and ointments that he'd prepared.

It looked to Eldon as if Arthur was lying in exactly the same position as he'd left him the previous evening. The bread had gone and the water jug was lying empty on its side, but Eldon suspected that it had not been Arthur who had been at them during the night. What had changed, however, was Arthur's condition. He was no longer conscious but he was shivering, not from cold but from what was clearly a fever. Although the dim light of the cell didn't make it easy to conduct any proper examination, it didn't take long to spot the tell-tale signs of infection around two of the wounds that had broken Arthur's skin. Although Arthur had given him no choice, Eldon still silently cursed himself for not cleaning the wounds the previous evening. And Eldon knew that there were other wounds that could quite easily go the same way, given the filthiness of the dungeon. Eldon laid his hand lightly on Arthur's forehead and felt the raging fever. Given his weakness and other wounds, the physician knew that Arthur's condition was likely to only go in one direction without proper care – and with that, he knew that he must now take a risk and play a dangerous game, although in his mind there was no alternative.

~~~ O ~~~

Odin looked up as the doors opened. "Eldon. What brings you here this morning?"

Eldon looked briefly around the room, and was less than happy to see Alaric leaning against one of the walls near the king's large desk.

"It concerns our "guest", my lord."

Within a few moments, the room was clear of all but the three of them. Eldon knew that he had to play his part well and in a way that raised absolutely no suspicion, so when he spoke, it was in a tone that was as detached and matter of fact as he could muster.

"I'm sorry to trouble you about this sire, but I need your directions."

"Go on," replied Odin. "How is our prisoner?"

"It hasn't, of course, escaped my notice that you have you paid him a visit, and that your visit has been – how shall I put this? – most effective."

Neither of the other two men spoke, but Eldon's wording seemed to meet with their approval, raising a smile on Odin's face and what could only be described as a sadistic smirk on that of Alaric.

"It seems that some of his wounds have become infected and, left as they are, are likely to become life-threatening. You commanded me to keep him alive, but I fear that to do that now will require far more attention and access than you have previously granted. Is that your wish?"

Eldon could feel his heart beating furiously within his chest. He knew that Arthur's fate hung in the balance and depended on the answer to his question, though he had no idea whatsoever what he would do should the king refuse what was asked. Odin seemed to be weighing up his response, but to Eldon's surprise, it was Alaric who turned out to be Arthur's saviour, even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"Surely it would be a shame," began Alaric, "if the king were denied further opportunity to make Pendragon pay for what he has done." Eldon suspected that the reply had less to do with Odin's wishes than with Alaric's desire to inflict pain on others. "Surely, your majesty, if Pendragon is to die, it should be directly at your hands, not as the result of some illness. Surely you should be the one to exercise the right to bring his life to an end – or to make him suffer further – whichever is your pleasure!"

It didn't take long for Odin to be persuaded by Alaric's silver-tongued words.

"Do what you have to, to keep him alive." And with that he reached for a piece of parchment and his quill pen, wrote a brief permission on it, and handed it to Eldon, who took it, bowed his head briefly to the king, and turned away.

And as Eldon walked towards the door, he finally allowed himself to breathe freely again.

~~~ O ~~~

Eldon's second descent of the steps to the dungeon that day was more difficult, given that he was loaded down with as much as he could carry, having waved the recently acquired piece of parchment at the rather surprised looking guard at the top of the steps. His first task was to roll Arthur as gently as he could off the dirt of the stone dungeon floor and onto a clean blanket, placing his make-shift pillow in a clean linen case before replacing it under his head. The only way he could remove Arthur's filthy tunic (given the chains on his wrists) was by cutting it off him, so that he could then start cleaning his wounds properly. The deep purple bruising covering his chest warned Eldon of the possibility of a broken rib, and he gently pushed the broken bone back into place after he felt the tell-tale bump of bone under his physician's fingers. After carefully washing the dried blood and grime from each wound, he dressed as many of them as possible, and then wrapped around Arthur's injured left foot the bandage soaked with comfrey that he had prepared the previous evening. Eldon then washed the blood from his beard and covered Arthur with the second blanket that he'd brought, before finally attempting to get Arthur in his fevered state to drink the contents of one of the small bottles of medicine he'd prepared. And then there was nothing left to do but sit alongside Arthur in the gloom of the dungeon, cool his forehead with a small, damp towel – and wait.

For several hours, Arthur's condition was unchanged, but as the afternoon wore on, he began to slip into delirium, mumbling indistinctly or crying out loudly from time to time. Most of what came from Arthur's swollen and split lips was unintelligible to Eldon, but occasionally he caught odd words or phrases. He caught the word _father_ a number of times when Arthur seemed most agitated. _Morgana, no, no, _also passed his lips, but amongst the confused syllables he heard two names repeated again and again: _Guinevere _and_ Merlin. _There were times when Eldon had to gently restrain Arthur when he became too agitated or tried to reach out or raise himself. Again and again, Eldon spoke soothingly to Arthur, trying to calm his troubled mind.

And as the physician kept his watch, he finally came to a decision that he had been considering for some days. Seeing Arthur lying barely conscious and bleeding on the dungeon floor the previous day had almost settled it in his mind, but watching him suffering for hours on end convinced him that there was only one way in which he could live with his conscience. "Arthur," he whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I will help you. If there is any way of getting you out of here, any way, then I will do what you need me to do. Just….. just hold on." But still the fever kept its hold on him.

By the time that any last vestige of natural light had finally faded from the dungeon, Arthur was laying still, his breathing shallow and laboured. Eldon had watched many patients pass through similar stages of fever, and he knew one thing: by the time the next day dawned, Arthur would either be through the fever, or would have lost his fight for life. And although Eldon didn't want to admit it to himself, he knew deep down that, given Arthur's already weakened condition then, barring some miracle, the latter was virtually inevitable. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Merlin! What is the matter with you?"

Merlin looked up from his supper, feigning innocence. "Nothing! Well, nothing apart from Arthur still being missing. Why?"

Although Gaius understood how difficult the weeks since Arthur's disappearance had been for him, that day Merlin had tried his patience to its limit. Merlin had decided to spend the day at Camelot, having spent most of the previous week in the saddle. Despite what Kilgharrah had told him, Merlin had found it almost impossible to do nothing but wait, and riding with Elyan or Percival or, more likely, Gwaine into the surrounding lands looking for Arthur - venturing even into neighbouring kingdoms - helped him not to go mad with frustration. They never, of course, revealed who they were looking for, but, wherever they'd gone and whoever they'd asked, there was never even the slightest whisper or rumour of the kidnap of a young man. But that particular day, feeling somewhat saddle sore, he'd stayed to help Gaius or, at least, that had been the theory….

Gaius replied, "Merlin, I don't know what your mind's been on today, but it certainly hasn't been on anything I've asked you to do. We've had hemlock in an eye balm and leeches in my medicine bag. I've never seen you so distracted – and that's saying something! And ever since I've put that plate in front of you, you've done nothing but move the food around on it without eating a single mouthful." He looked Merlin in the eye. "Are you sure nothing's the matter?"

Merlin sighed and finally put the spoon down. "I don't know, Gaius. It's just that…." Merlin searched for the right words: "….something feels wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish I knew."

"Is it Arthur? Is it something to do with him?"

Merlin nodded.

"Have you any idea what's wrong?"

"Gaius! I don't even know where he is, so how can I know what's wrong?!"

Gaius laid a fatherly hand on Merlin's arm. "I know this has been a difficult time for you Merlin, and you're probably tired after the last few days sleeping under the stars. Why don't you get an early night? Maybe things will seem clearer in the morning after a good night's sleep." Gaius paused and then added with a little twinkle in his eye, "At least, then, my leeches will be safe for the next few hours."

A small, wry smile appeared on the younger man's face: "Since you put it like that….." And with that, he pushed his chair back from the table, and rose to his feet.

"Sleep well, Merlin."

"I'll try."

But despite Gaius' last words to him, sleep would not come. The more Merlin tried to ignore his feelings of disquiet, the more insistent they became. He lay on his narrow bed, tossing and turning, all the while feeling that there was something that he was missing. His first moment of clarity was when it suddenly hit him that it was not the first time he'd felt as he did. This was closely followed by the sickening realisation of when it was he'd felt that way before– and within seconds he was careering out of his bedroom and shaking his elderly mentor out of his sleep. "Gaius – I know what's wrong!"

When Gaius had had sufficient time to wrap an old woollen garment around his night-clothes, and both of them were sitting at the table with the candles re-lit, Merlin explained. "I've felt exactly like this twice before. Once after Arthur was bitten by the questing beast, and then when he was shot in the Valley of the Fallen Kings."

Gaius thought for a moment. "You mean when Arthur's life was hanging in the balance?"

Merlin swallowed hard. "Not hanging in the balance, Gaius. Both times he was dying. Both times he'd been mortally wounded, and would have died had it not been for magic."

Although Gaius didn't want to say the words, he knew he had to. "And you think the way you feel now means that Arthur is dying?"

Merlin nodded, and Gaius could see that that acknowledgement had brought him close to tears. Both men sat in silence for several seconds. "There must be _something_ that you can do, Merlin. Otherwise why would you be feeling this way?"

"But how can I save him, Gaius, if I don't even know what's wrong with him or where he is?"

Silence descended once more and Merlin looked utterly despondent. Until, that is, Gaius suddenly spoke again. "But maybe you _don't _have to know those things…."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember what happened when Arthur went to find the Morteus flower?"

"Not really - I was unconscious if you remember," replied Merlin with a slight note of sarcasm in his voice.

Gaius huffed and gave Merlin a slightly withering look. "I am perfectly aware of that, Merlin, but do you remember what I told you?"

Merlin thought for a moment, and then light dawned and he suddenly sat up. "You told me that I performed some sort of spell to help Arthur!"

Gaius seemed slightly less sure of himself when he continued, "Well, at least that's what I thought you were doing. You mumbled Arthur's name and then something about it being too dark, and then you said some words that I assumed to be magic. And then….."

"And then?"

"Well….. a shining sphere appeared in your hand. You seemed agitated, and I think you said something about following the light, and about him having to climb and go faster. You may have said some other things, but I really can't remember beyond that. And then eventually the light faded and you became calmer again."

Merlin's brow furrowed slightly. "But Arthur never mentioned anything about a light or about anything strange happening."

"But that doesn't mean you _didn't_ help him." Gaius smiled wryly: "Despite what you may like to think, Merlin, Arthur doesn't always tell you everything."

Merlin's mind immediately flashed back to a certain decision that Arthur had made concerning marriage to Princess Mithian and, reluctantly, had to agree with Gaius. He then leaned excitedly across the table. "So, maybe if I saved his life once like that, I could do it again!"

"Precisely!"

"So what spell did I use?"

Merlin's new-found excitement suddenly drained away as he saw the expression on Gaius' face.

"Ah, well, that would be hard to say. I don't _exactly_ remember. All I know was that the words were completely unfamiliar to me."

Merlin lowered his head and banged it on the table.

"That's probably not going to help, Merlin. Wouldn't it be better to use your head to try to think how it could have been that you performed that magic?"

Merlin sighed, "I suppose so." His brow furrowed once more as he concentrated on the question that Gaius had posed. After several moments he shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I read it and remembered it? I'd only recently come to Camelot, I knew very little spells then, and everything new I'd learned had come from the book you gave me."

Gaius nodded, "Well, then, you'd better go and get it!"

A short while later they were half-way through the book, when Gaius suddenly placed his finger on a faded square of ancient parchment inserted between two of the book's pages. "There!" His finger was resting on a picture of a shining orb resting on an upturned palm. "That's it!" He pulled out the sheet and laid it on the table between them.

The title at the top of page, written in an ornate golden script, said simply: "To provide aid for a distant need."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and gave another little shrug. "It doesn't ring any bells but I suppose I must have read it once. I certainly went through every single spell in the book."

The two men leaned over the piece of parchment, and scrutinised it. Around the hand with orb (above which was written _for light and for guidance), _there were four other pictures, one in each corner of the page: a shield, with the words _for protection, _flames with the words _for warmth, _and an eagle with enormous wings with the words _for shelter. _But the one that really caught their attention was the fourth: a picture of a butterfly, with the words _for healing _above it.

"A butterfly?" said Merlin with incredulity in his voice. "It's a bit…. _girly_, isn't it?"

"Merlin! That hardly matters, does it, if Arthur's at death's door? So don't you think it would be a good idea if you got on with it?"

The young warlock grinned, but almost immediately the grin became a determined expression, as Merlin finally focused on the task before him. He said under his breath a number of times the words on the parchment, until he was sure he knew them. He then stretched out his hand, palm uppermost, and concentrated. "Fromum feohgiftum purhhaele pin licsare. Fromum feohgiftum!"

And seconds later, a shining butterfly, with light swirling through it, materialised just above his palm and began flitting around. The word _beautiful_ soon replaced _girly_ in Merlin's mind, and both men sat transfixed, their faces bathed in its shimmering and ever changing light. For several seconds it flitted back and forth, but then finally came to rest on Merlin's hand, its wings undulating slowly and gracefully. Gaius spoke quietly and almost reverentially, his eyes not leaving the butterfly: "A symbol of life after the appearance of death." And as they watched, the butterfly suddenly dissolved before their eyes, becoming a living silver liquid that flowed over Merlin's hand and then dispersed into nothing. They both stared at the spot where the butterfly had been, wondering if something else was about to happen, but nothing did. Merlin eventually withdrew his hand and they looked at one another.

"Well?" asked Gaius.

"Well what?"

"Well how do you feel?"

Merlin sat in silence, looking thoughtful, as he searched deep down in the depths of his being for any awareness of Arthur or his condition. And then his face lit up with a smile.

_**Author's Note**_

_**A bit of a shorter chapter there. I honestly couldn't think of anything other than a butterfly, so that's what it was! Thanks to those on wiki Merlin who have taken the trouble to transcribe various spells, without which the above one wouldn't have been written so swiftly. Updates are likely to be less frequent for a while, as it's the last day of holiday today. Thanks to all of those of you who are still reading, and to those who are reviewing and commenting. This chapter wasn't in the original story, but comments encouraged me to make more of the sort of link between Arthur and Merlin that was used in 1.04 (The Poisoned Chalice) - and then barely (if ever?) used again.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eldon sat blinking, staring intently into the dim gloom of the cell. He wondered for a moment if he'd fallen asleep and had been dreaming, but two things told him that wasn't the case. Firstly, if he closed his eyes, he could still see the shape of a butterfly, seared onto his vision, much as the shape of the sun would be after looking directly at it. And secondly, when he looked at the young man lying beside him, the deathly pallor that had been there only a few heartbeats earlier had completely gone, as had the sound of his laboured and shallow breathing. Not that Arthur was looking a picture of health. He was still looking battered and bruised, but amongst all the bruising, there was a hint of pink in his cheeks, and his breathing was steady and strong. Eldon blinked again, still hardly believing what he had just seen.

As the night had continued and his patient had begun to fade, Eldon's anguish had grown. But just when it seemed that nothing could keep Arthur from losing his fight for life, the cell had suddenly burst into light. And there, fluttering only a few handbreadths above Arthur's head, was a shimmering butterfly, whose brilliance had chased away the shadows from each and every corner of the room, sending at least one rat scurrying out through a small hole in the stone wall. Eldon had frozen, dumfounded and delighted in equal measure, and utterly captivated by the sight. He'd never set his eyes on anything so beautiful in his entire life, and despite its inexplicable and sudden appearance, Eldon had felt no fear. He'd watched as it had gradually fluttered down onto Arthur's forehead, and then had remained there for several seconds, its radiant wings shedding a gentle light on his battered features. Eldon had then watched as it seemed to dissolve into a shining fluid that flowed over Arthur's face, almost seeming to soak down into him as water is received by thirsty and dry ground. And then the ethereal light was suddenly gone, and Eldon had been left staring into the dim cell, lit once again by only a single candle, whose light now seemed dirty and pale into comparison to what he'd just seen.

There was only one word that seemed to make sense of what he'd seen: _magic_. But that only seemed to add to Eldon's perplexity. Arthur, he knew, was opposed to the use of magic, and yet here it was clearly aiding him when he needed it most. But the question of who was behind the magic, given that no one else knew that Arthur was there, only baffled him further.

Eldon glanced down at Arthur once more. The slow and steady breathing convinced him that Arthur was now simply sleeping, his body resting as it sought to heal itself of the wounds that had been inflicted. Eldon rested his head back against the hard wall and closed his eyes, sure that Arthur didn't need watching closely any longer, but still wanting to be there when he finally woke. And as he drifted off, Eldon was still seeing in his mind's eye the wonder that he had witnessed for himself.

~~~ O ~~~

When Eldon was finally awakened by the sound of Arthur stirring, there was at last light coming through the thin slit high in the dungeon wall. Eldon had never been a deep sleeper, and the sound of Arthur drawing in a deep breath and then groaning slightly was enough to rouse him. Arthur opened his eyes, looked over at Eldon and then at the ceiling, a look of slight puzzlement on his face as he tried to piece together what had happened to him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Eldon with a smile on his face, as he knelt beside him. As Arthur began to try to sit up, Eldon quickly put a hand on his good shoulder, saying, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, you might feel-"

But before he had time to finish the sentence, Arthur collapsed back onto his pillow, groaning with pain as he did, and completed Eldon's sentence for him: "-a little dizzy."

"Precisely. You've had a fever and I don't think you've probably eaten for the best part of three days now."

After giving him a few moments to recover, Eldon returned to his question. "So, how are you feeling?"

"As if every part of my body has been made to suffer?" offered Arthur.

"Hmmm. That's probably a fairly accurate description. You've got a broken rib, and I suspect several small bones in your foot might be broken too. And I won't even begin to describe your bruising."

"And just how bad do I look?" asked Arthur with a grimace.

"Let's just say it's probably just as well you don't have a mirror in the cell."

Arthur lay quietly for a moments, and then cast his eyes towards Eldon once more and asked simply, "How serious was it?"

Eldon didn't answer immediately, but then said, "I thought you weren't going to make it."

After the words had sunk in, Arthur seemed to enjoy a little private joke, as he looked up the ceiling once more, and said with a wry smile, "My guardian angel again….."

Eldon paused, considering for a moment how he was going to phrase the question that was uppermost in his mind: "Arthur….?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you remember anything of what happened whilst you had the fever?"

"No, why? Should I have done?"

Eldon paused again. "It's just that….. well,… you seemed to make a rather sudden and unexpected recovery."

Arthur thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders slightly. "The last thing I really remember is falling to the ground after Odin had finished with me. I think you might have come to see me and spoken to me some time later, but that's all a bit hazy. And then the next thing I was aware of was waking up - just now."

Eldon studied Arthur's battered face once more. It was clear to him that Arthur was completely unaware of his miraculous healing, and Eldon – for reasons he didn't fully understand – suddenly felt that maybe it was better to keep it that way. He then rummaged in his small bag and pulled out a bottle. He pulled out the stopper, and then eased one hand under Arthur's head so that he could lift it slightly. "Drink this." Arthur obeyed, and when the contents of the bottle had been entirely drained, he looked quizzically at the physician, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"It _actually_ tastes nice."

"Eldon cast a sideways glance at him, as he put the stopper back in the bottle. "It should do, it's just honey and water. It'll give you a little more strength and make you less light-headed." He returned the bottle to the bag. "And the good news is, you'll have twice as much bread to eat today. I've saved what you didn't eat yesterday, although I'm afraid the rats feasted on what you didn't eat the day before."

Arthur gave a little grin, and Eldon then asked, "Ready to try sitting up again?" Arthur nodded, and very slowly and very gently Eldon helped ease him into something approaching a sitting position so that he could eat.

"What happened to my tunic?" asked Arthur, as he suddenly realised the only covering on his top half were the bandages wound around him.

"It had to go," replied Eldon. "Believe me, you're better off without it. I'll see what I can do, but it would be much easier to put a new shirt on your back if you're wrists weren't chained."

Arthur then allowed himself to be fed by Eldon, and it was only as the last mouthful was going down that Eldon became serious again. "Arthur - you said that you don't really remember anything from the last two days." He paused and looked straight at Arthur. "I said something to you during that time. I came to a decision, and I'm not going to go back on it: I will not be part of this any longer. "

Eldon watched as Arthur's expression suddenly became one of desperation. "I beg of you, Eldon, do not abandon me. Not now!"

"I don't intend to abandon you, Arthur - I intend to help you. As a physician, I've dedicated my whole life to relieving the suffering of others. I won't be able to live with myself if I continue to stand by without doing anything to end this. I said to you that if there's any way of getting you out of here, I would help you. I will not go back on those words. I honestly don't know if it's even possible to rescue you from here, but I'll do anything I can to help."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment, and then spoke quietly. "I thought I'd dreamed it. I did hear you."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could do so, Eldon interjected, "You need to rest now, Arthur. I'll come back later with your food for today. Let me know then what I can do."

The young king reached out and grasped Eldon's arm. "This means more to me than you can ever know."

~~~ O ~~~

Odin pulled Eldon to one side, as the two men went to pass each other in one of the castle's long stone corridors some time later, and asked under his breath. "And how does our guest fare?"

Alaric's brooding presence at the side of the king unnerved Eldon more than ever. He didn't even want to begin to think about what Alaric might do to a traitor. Eldon tried to ignore the king's henchman, and focused on Odin. "He is out of danger. He will live."

"Good! And I trust that any – how shall I put this? – comforts that he was afforded to aid his recovery will now be withdrawn?"

Eldon looked the king in the eye, nodded, and replied in a steady voice, "Of course, your majesty. I would have expected nothing else."

"Good. I knew I could rely on you, Eldon."

A twisted smile came to Alaric's face as he turned to the king. "You won't live to regret your decision, sire. I'm sure I can arrange for you to find our next visit to your guest even more satisfying."

And any feelings of guilt that Eldon might have still had about the prospect of betraying his king were quashed by that one comment.

~~~ O ~~~

As Eldon again sat briefly with Arthur later, the bread he'd brought was put aside for the moment. "I can't say that in the long hours I've sat here, I haven't thought about what I would do if this day ever came," started Arthur. "To be honest, even if all we can do at this time is let Guinevere and the others know that I am being held here, that would mean more to me than I could say."

"I imagine you wouldn't feel so alone?"

Arthur nodded. "But if Odin were to learn that my knights were trying to rescue me, I suspect I would be dead before they even breached the walls of this place."

Eldon sighed, "I have to agree."

"I think it would take a miracle to get me out of here alive."

The physician smiled unexpectedly: "But maybe miracles do still happen."

"Maybe….. All I know is that I would trust each and every one of my knights with my life, and they have never let me down before. And if by some miracle they manage it, you do know, don't you, that you and Darian will have to leave this city, and make a new life in Camelot?"

Eldon nodded, and Arthur continued, "And I will do all I can to protect you there, I promise."

"Believe me, the thought of leaving Odin's service and taking Darian far away from him forever is already feeling like a weight off my shoulders."

"Good! Then we need to send a message to Camelot."

"Darian can take it. He's only fourteen, and Odin will probably not think him worth watching, and it will not be the first time he has left the city for several days. But all the same, I do not think it wise that he take anything in writing."

"As do I. And he still knows nothing of me being here?" Eldon shook his head, and Arthur continued: "Then for his own safety we must keep it that way, at least for the moment. If all that Odin has said is right, then no one in Camelot will know whether I am alive or dead. The message we must send with Darian has to be short, completely meaningless to anyone else, and my friends must know without a doubt that it's really from me and not a trap…." Arthur suddenly broke into a grin. "And I know just the thing!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Gaius reclined in his favourite chair, reading a book, Merlin sat at the table - on which were resting two very different things. The first was the Crystal of Niahtid and the second was Merlin's chin. A week had passed since he'd performed the healing magic, and yet it seemed to Merlin as if nothing had changed. That was not, however, true of Merlin himself. The young warlock was, if anything, more restless and less patient after conjuring the spell. Despite it having given him a sense of having helped Arthur in some way, it also increased his sense of impotence and frustration: _Arthur was still in trouble and he was still unable to do anything to rescue him._

Merlin stared intently into the crystal, which was on a level with his eyes. He started drumming his fingers on the table, something he had already been doing on and off for some while without realising it. He then stopped again.

"It must show me something soon - it MUST!"

Gaius continued looking steadfastly at his book as the drumming started again and then stopped once more. "I know Kilgharrah said that there would be some reason that it wasn't showing me anything…" There was another short burst of drumming. "But that doesn't mean that it WON'T show me anything…" Merlin seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Gaius was doing his very best to ignore him – and he gave another little short-lived burst of rhythm with his fingers as he continued to stare at the crystal. "It could, after all, just be to do with timing…" Merlin's fingers went to work again. "Maybe the right time will come soon…"

Gaius finally looked up from his book in utter exasperation. "MERLIN!"

Merlin finally lifted his chin from the table, and turned towards Gauis, a look of bafflement on his face. With genuine surprise in his voice he asked, "Sorry, have I been disturbing you?"

"Perhaps it would be better if you continued your musing as you go down to the market and get me some fresh sorrel and rosemary, and you may as well pick up some extra valerian from the apothecary whilst you're down there too."

Merlin sighed, stood up, and picked up a small leather money pouch from the top of a chest as he headed towards the door. With a backwards glance he asked, "Good book?"

Gaius didn't look up. "I'm hoping I will now be able to find out the answer to that question."

The stalls of the market were all familiar to Merlin. His gaze fell on several stalls with bread piled high and a couple more with a variety of vegetables. He ignored completely the one selling silks and linens, and finally reached the small stall with which he was most familiar. It was covered with bunches of herbs and a few small pots in which he knew there would be spices and perfumes and ointments. He picked up several stalks of rosemary which were bound together with twine, and raised them to his nose to smell them. What he didn't see was that behind him, a little way off, a fresh-faced lad (who was not many years off adulthood) was asking one of the other traders a question. The stall-holder pointed towards Merlin, and the lad started walking in his direction.

Merlin heard an unfamiliar voice behind him. "Excuse me, are you Merlin?"

Merlin, still preoccupied with his own musings, glanced quickly at the lad, nodded, and then went back to examining the herbs.

"I've got a message for you."

Merlin glanced back briefly again: "Hmmm?"

"I've got a message for you."

Merlin picked up a bunch of sorrel, and wondered which one of the townsfolk it was that now needed Gaius' healing skills. Without turning around, he smelled the herbs, and then asked, "What is it?"

"_Go with Darian._"

Merlin took a moment to try to register what had actually been said, and then finally turned around to look properly at the unfamiliar youngster, whom he judged to be fourteen or fifteen: "Sorry, what?"

"The message is: _Go with Darian._"

"Who's Darian?"

"I am."

Merlin was beginning to feel that he was missing something. "Well, who's the message from?"

Darian began to look slightly confused and embarrassed: "Cabbage-head."

Merlin was suddenly completely alert, and asked with excitement in his voice "What did you just say?"

"Cabbage-head."

If Darian had been perplexed by the strange message his father had given him to deliver, it was nothing compared to his perplexity at the response the message evoked. Merlin let out a loud whoop, lifted Darian up high and then put him down and started dragging him off at high speed. "Come with me!"

~~~ O ~~~

"_Cabbage-head_? You call the king, _Cabbage-head_?" asked Sir Leon with incredulity.

"Yes….. no… I mean, just the once… " Merlin spoke rapidly and excitedly: "But that's just the point! It proves the message is from Arthur. Arthur's the only person I've ever called that, so he's the only one who's ever heard me use that term. He sent that message because he knew that I would know without any shadow of a doubt that it could only be from him!"

The small group that had hastily been called together in the royal chambers took a moment to take in the enormity of what Merlin was saying.

"I knew he had to be alive," responded Guinevere finally, her eyes shining. "And where is this boy Darian now?"

"We put a meal in front of him and left him in my room," answered Gaius. "He's come a long way and will be safe enough there."

"Have you been able to learn anything else from him?" asked the queen, with a sudden urgency in her voice.

Merlin replied, "His father's name is Eldon, and he's the physician in Odin's court. It was his father who gave him to message to pass on to me."

"It must surely mean that Odin's holding Arthur but that this Eldon has access to him," said Leon.

Merlin nodded, "It makes sense – who else would take Arthur alive but not want a ransom? He must have changed his mind about killing him, and decided to get his revenge on Arthur by keeping him locked up as his prisoner instead. And Eldon's presumably decided for some reason to help Arthur. Darian hasn't a clue who Cabbage-head is and I haven't told him."

"Which presumably also means that Arthur is being held there in secret – or at least with the knowledge of only a small number of people," interjected Gaius. "After all, if no-one knows he's there-"

"-then no-one can rescue him," continued Merlin. "Or at least that's the theory!"

A sudden snort halted the discussion temporarily, and all eyes fell on Gwaine, whose mind had clearly not solely been on the discussion. "Sorry! Or am I the only one who finds it funny that Merlin calls Arthur Cabbage-head?"

Gauis shook his head slightly, and Merlin turned to the knight, "May I continue?"

"Be my guest!"

"I asked Darian if his father travelled much, and he told me that his father hasn't left Odin's stronghold at all in the last two months-"

"-which must mean that that's where Arthur's being held," concluded Percival.

"Exactly!" said Merlin with a note of triumph in his voice.

"What do we know about Odin's stronghold?" asked Guinevere.

"I went there once with Uther," answered Gaius. "It was when Arthur was still young - when Odin was not exactly an ally but not an enemy either. The city is a small one compared to Camelot. It's set on the edge of the sea, enclosed entirely within high walls with a moat of sea-water surrounding it. The only entrance is through the drawbridge. There's also a central citadel with Odin occupies-"

"-which presumably has a dungeon," added Elyan grimly.

Gaius nodded: "Which presumably is where Odin is holding the king."

A silence fell on the small group as they considered the formidable challenges that faced them if they were to bring Arthur back. Merlin then piped up cheerfully, "So that's it then! We know where Arthur is, so we can rescue him! All we need now is a suitable plan."

"Which is…..?" asked Leon.

Merlin cocked his head slightly, and appeared to be in deep thought. He then looked at them all with a broad smile: "Haven't a clue!"

"Sounds like my sort of plan," grinned Gwaine.

Knowing finally where Arthur was had given Merlin a sense of unbridled optimism, but Gaius suddenly became deadly serious. "You will only have one chance to rescue Arthur. If Odin catches even a hint that a rescue is being attempted, or if you fail, he is likely to kill Arthur without a second thought. There will probably be important details you will only find out when you contact Eldon. You may be able to come up with a plan here, but you must be ready to be guided by him. Don't leave a single detail to chance."

The mention of a dungeon had reminded Elyan of his experience in the Castle of Fyrien, when he was held there by Cenred - and that experience led him to raise the first potential problem: "Eldon may be able to give us access to Arthur, but he could be locked in chains there."

A silence fell again. Locks and chains were not, of course, a problem for Merlin, but unless he was prepared to reveal his magic, he could scarcely tell that to the assembled company. Elyan, however, although he was the one to have raised the problem, was also – after a few moments' silence – the one to suggest a solution: "I may be a blacksmith rather than a locksmith, but I know one thing: any metal will yield if sufficient force is aimed at the right place, and any lock is going to be the weakest point."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow: "What sort of _sufficient force_ do you have in mind?"

Elyan's eyes went towards Percival, and the eyes of the others followed. When Percival looked back enquiringly, Elyan asked simply, "How are you with a battle-axe?"

~~~ O ~~~

The usual chaos in Merlin's room was rapidly increasing as he threw together haphazardly anything he thought he might need to take with him on their quest to free Arthur. When he had exhausted the contents of his room, he hurried out through the door and began to ransack (or at least that was what Gaius called it) the supplies of potions in Gaius' collection. Gaius stood at the table, turning the pages of a heavy book that was lying there. He suddenly picked the book up and took it over to Merlin, showing him the pages at which it was open.

"Here, Merlin. I think that this might be the sort of thing you're looking for."

Merlin rapidly read through the neat lines of ornate writing, and then grinned: "Genius!"

Merlin went to rip the pages out, but Gaius hastily plucked the book from his hands before he was able to do so, and said with a tone of slight chiding, "I'll write it out for you, and I'll get together what you'll need."

Merlin continued grinning, however: "What would I do without you?"

But Gaius became serious again. "Merlin – listen to me. Remember what I said: Arthur's life depends on you succeeding first time. Think of every detail, Merlin. Don't leave anything to chance. I will cover for you all in court whilst you're gone. It should be easy enough to make everyone think that you're all away still simply searching for Arthur. Although I believe we can trust everyone there, it is still safer if no one but Guinevere knows. That way there can be no chance of any news of a rescue finding its way to Odin."

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Merlin and Gaius turned to see the queen walk in. It was clear to them both that she was troubled. She walked right up to Merlin and asked, "Do you really think you can rescue Arthur?"

It was Gaius, however, who answered. "My lady, if anyone can do it, Merlin and the others can." He laid a fatherly hand on her arm: "And I, for one, believe that they are going to bring our king back safely."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note**_

_**I forgot to add at the end of the last chapter (for those who might be wondering), "Cabbage-head" came at the end of 4.05, "His Father's Son" when Arthur was enjoying his triumphant return to Camelot. It was the word that really became the inspiration for this whole story.**_

Chapter 12

"So let me get this right – we're going to stroll right into Odin's stronghold and then march Arthur out right under Odin's nose?" Although Percival cast his gaze around the small group seated around the camp fire, his question was directed more than anyone else to Merlin.

"Pretty much, yeah… "

Gwaine leant back against a tree and folded his arms. "And explain to me again that bit about doing it in broad daylight rather than sneaking in at night?"

It was Leon who spoke first rather than Merlin this time – he had immediately understood the wisdom of Merlin's suggestions back in Camelot. "If their city defences are anything like ours, then there will be as many guards on duty at night – if not more – than there are during the day. But with no one else around at night-time we would either have to deal with all the guards, or be completely certain that we wouldn't be seen."

"Any wrong move," continued Merlin, "and we would find ourselves at the mercy of the whole of Odin's guard with nowhere to run. Rescuing Arthur in daylight means that there are many more people around, and if we can cause enough mayhem and tie up all of Odin's guards with another problem, it will be far easier to slip Arthur out through all the chaos." Merlin leant across to his left, picked up one of the dozen pottery jars that were standing there, and put it down immediately in front of him. "Which is where this comes in." Merlin tapped the medium-sized jar.

"So that's the wyvern bait you spoke about?" asked Elyan, slightly hesitantly.

Merlin nodded.

But then Gwaine asked a question that seemed a rather puzzling one to him: "I don't wish to appear stupid, but why would anyone ever want to bait wyverns?"

"Well, we are," began Merlin.

"Yes, but we're crazy," replied Gwaine.

The four knights and Merlin had left Camelot on horse-back at first light the previous day. None of the knights were wearing their Camelot livery, but were dressed in simple tunics and leather jackets. They were accompanied not only by Darian, but also by a rider-less horse tethered to Leon's steed, in the hope and expectation that its saddle would be filled when they returned – _if_ they returned – to Camelot. They had ridden hard, with only a short break the previous night, until they were within striking distance of Odin's stronghold. A plan of sorts had been put together before their departure, and they had waited until Darian had fallen asleep before discussing it further. They knew that they were only likely to succeed in liberating Arthur if they could somehow cause a distraction in the small walled-city – and they knew it would have to be a rather major distraction.

Merlin went on, looking round at each of the faces that were illuminated only by the ever-changing light from the fire: "If all the information I have is correct, these dozen pots should be sufficient to attract more than enough wyverns for our purposes."

Leon held his hands towards the fire for some extra warmth. "If that doesn't cause enough of a distraction, I don't know what will!"

Merlin had for a short while, back in Camelot, contemplated using Kilgharrah as the distraction, but realised almost immediately that it was going to be difficult to explain how he was going to get an enormous dragon to turn up in the right place at the right time. Besides, he'd also realised that it would be easier to spread the chaos and distract Odin's guards if there were many smaller points of attack, rather than just one large one.

Gwaine pulled the pot towards him, removed the large cork stopper and lent over to smell it, recoiling immediately with a look of revulsion on his face after he had done so, replacing the stopper straight away. "What in heaven's name….?"

Merlin grinned: "It smells like she-wyverns - apparently!"

Gwaine's expression changed to one of wariness: "So, explain this to me – if these pots contain the bait that will attract the little monsters, why are we all sitting here around them now?"

"The bait isn't quite finished – I need to add one more thing, and then-"

Elyan finished off the sentence for him: "-then the whole of the wyvern population in Odin's kingdom – or at least half of it - will be attracted to his castle."

"Like bees to a honey-pot," grinned Merlin.

The look of suspicion hadn't, however, left Gwaine's face: "Well, give me some warning when you're going to do that. I've never yet met a wyvern that I've liked!"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to be meeting a whole lot more of them very soon!" He continued, "Darian will take me to his father first thing in the morning, as soon as the castle gates are open. He's been told by Eldon that, should anyone ask, I'm his cousin and that he's been to see the rest of the family who live near the border with Lot's Kingdom – and that on no account is he to mention Camelot. I'll get all the information I can from his father and then I'll meet you back here and we'll work out the final details of the plan."

The knights together with Merlin all fell silent for some moments, each contemplating in his own way the enormity – and risk – of the task that lay before them. Leon finally broke the silence: "We'd better get some sleep then – I'll take the first watch."

~~~ O ~~~

It felt strange to Merlin to be walking in the full light of day across the drawbridge and into Odin's stronghold. He and Darian had left their horses with the others and had travelled the final couple of miles on foot, smelling the salt in the air and hearing the crashing of the sea on the nearby rocks as they approached the walled city. Merlin was dressed as he usually was but was also carrying a bag over his shoulder, looking every part the traveller. As they entered the city, he was studying carefully everything around him, asking Darian questions about what he was seeing and taking it all in. It appeared to all who saw him as if Merlin was simply a visitor being shown the city, rather than what he actually was – a spy. And as they walked along the cobbled streets, it felt both troubling and exhilarating to Merlin to think that somewhere nearby, under the level on which he was walking, Arthur was being held.

Darian finally stopped outside a small house near the citadel which was built into the city walls. He pushed open the door and went in, and Merlin followed. It wasn't difficult for Merlin, having lived with Gaius, to tell that he had just entered the house of a physician. The bottles, books and paraphernalia were not that dissimilar to those he was used to seeing every day of his life.

"Father?" called out Darian, but there was no response. "He must be out – he's probably seeing a patient. We could go and look for him?"

Merlin almost immediately decided that keeping as low a profile as possible was the better option. "No, I'll stay here and wait, if that's alright?" Darian nodded, and began to empty the contents of his travelling bag onto the table. Merlin meanwhile began to peruse the titles of books in a bookcase near the door, but in the event, he'd only got as far as the second shelf down when the door opened again. Eldon stopped dead, and then smiled warmly and held out a hand: "You must be Merlin!"

Merlin shook the hand that was offered, "And you, Eldon!"

"Darian!" exclaimed his father before they embraced. "And how is my son?"

"I did everything exactly as you told me, father!"

"I can see that! Well done. And are you hungry?"

"No, we only ate a little while ago. We had breakfast-" Darian suddenly broke off, and Eldon suspected that he had just been about to divulge with whom they'd had breakfast. Darian completed his sentence after a moment's thought: "-not far from here."

"Well said, Darian," said Eldon with a look of pride on his face which caused Darian to beam.

Eldon looked at Merlin again, immediately warming to the young man he saw before him. "You got the message."

Merlin smiled, "I had an excellent messenger! "

Eldon looked at his son again with pride, and ran his hand through Darian's hair affectionately. "He is a good lad!"

There was a moment's silence as Eldon and Merlin both looked at Darian, wondering what to do.

"Darian - Merlin and I need to talk," began Eldon. "I'll explain everything later, but I need you to do a job for me. I know you've only just returned, but we're going to need these things from the market." Eldon handed his son a list. "Could you get them for me, please?"

Darian nodded: "Yes, father."

Eldon handed him a small pouch containing several coins: "This should be enough."

Almost as soon as the door was closed behind Darian, Merlin began to speak: "We thought it best not to give him any information, for his own safety. I assumed you had done the same."

Eldon nodded. "With Odin involved, the less he knows, the better, at least until he has to."

Merlin looked around him: "Are we safe to talk here?"

"Safe enough. I'm so glad to meet you at last, Merlin. Arthur speaks often of you."

Merlin couldn't wait any longer to find out the answer to the question that haunted him the most, and in a strained voice he asked, "How is he?", wanting the answer desperately, but also fearing it.

Not for the first time since meeting Arthur, Eldon was nonplussed. He'd never heard a king speak of a servant with such affection, but it was also clear to him, even after only a few minutes, that Merlin also felt the same way about his master.

Eldon began slowly: "I've just come from him. He's in remarkably good spirits, considering what he's has to endure," but then he paused, and Merlin knew that there was something Eldon wasn't telling him. "But…," began Eldon, but then he paused again.

Merlin suddenly looked alarmed, "But what?"

Eldon sighed. "I'm afraid he gets weaker by the day. You know he was shot?" Merlin nodded. "His shoulder injury seems only to have worsened since he arrived, and it's left him with almost constant pain and no use of his right arm. He doesn't have enough food to sustain him, and the conditions he's kept in do not help either." He paused, and Merlin could tell once again that Eldon had more to say. "Odin paid him a visit just over 10 days ago. He almost died as a result of his injuries, but thankfully he survived." Eldon could have sworn at this point that the briefest of smiles passed across Merlin's face, but it was gone so quickly that he concluded he must have imagined it. "But it has left him even weaker, and he can only walk with difficulty."

Merlin fell silent for a moment, and then asked "Where is he being held - the dungeon?" Eldon nodded and Merlin continued, "Who knows that Arthur is held there?"

"Only three people: Odin, his right-hand man – a thug called Alatir - and myself."

"But you have decided to help him - why?" asked Merlin, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Arthur is a good and honest man – I can see that. I just couldn't stand by and watch what Odin was doing to him any longer."

Eldon suddenly caught the look on Merlin's face. "You're planning to rescue him, aren't you?" he asked, with surprise that was bordering on alarm. When Merlin nodded, Eldon went on. "It's all but impossible. The dungeon is at the heart of the citadel, there are guards on the way in, and only Odin has the keys to the chains that hold him. How many are you?"

"Myself and four of Arthur's most trusted knights."

Eldon's alarm only increased: "Only five of you?"

"Each of Arthur's knights is worth twenty men, believe me."

"He has faith in you, I know-"

"And we have a plan. But you'll need to tell me everything you can about where Odin's guards are stationed, the dungeon and about this castle."

"I'll take you around when we've finished talking and show you."

"Won't that be noticed?"

Eldon finally smiled again: "Odin and his soldiers are very good at spotting things being hidden and those behaving suspiciously. Believe me, acting out in open as if you belong here, will go entirely unnoticed by them!" He then stood up and went over to a drawer in a nearby cabinet. He pulled it open and took out three rolls of parchment. "These should be of help. I'd hoped they'd be of use at some point although, I admit, I hadn't thought they would be put to use so soon. I've drawn a map of the whole city, a plan of the citadel, and also one of the dungeon and how it is reached."

Merlin took the scrolls gratefully, and unrolled the neat, hand-drawn maps and laid them out on the table in front of him. He pored over them, taking in all the detail, but then turned to Eldon with a concerned look on his face. "Is there only one way into the city - across the drawbridge?" Eldon nodded. "You know of no hidden passages or the like?" Eldon shook his head. Merlin's brow furrowed as he studied the maps, "The drawbridge will likely be closed some time during it all, and we will need some other way of escape. Are you sure there is no other way in?"

Eldon shook his head again, but then paused and a small smile came to his face. "There is no other way in – but that doesn't mean that there isn't another way out."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Merlin returned to the knights shortly before midday. Eldon had been a mine of useful information, and every question that Merlin had asked had been answered carefully, fully and accurately by the physician. As soon as Merlin felt that he had all the necessary details clearly fixed in his mind, he'd laid out the plan as it stood to a rather wide-eyed Eldon, and then had bid him a farewell, walking as casually he could manage out of the city's gates and across its drawbridge. He'd longed, of course, to see Arthur, but knew that that was impossible until the actual rescue.

When Merlin had told the others everything he knew and had shown them Eldon's maps, it didn't take them long to make one final decision.

"So, we're all agreed – we'll do it today?" said Leon.

Each of the other four nodded.

"I see no reason to leave Arthur in that God-forsaken dungeon for another day," said Gwaine, expressing what was on each of their hearts.

"He's suffered enough already," added Merlin with a look of determination on his face. "If we go in late this afternoon, Eldon tells me there will still be plenty of people coming and going and on the city streets. I'm not entirely sure how long it will take for the wyverns to arrive once the bait is finished – hopefully within the hour - and if things go our way, we'll have the cover of darkness by the time we make good our escape. So, I suggest that once we've all positioned the bait, we follow Eldon's suggestion and blend in whilst we wait."

A smile came to Gwaine's face: "And I can think of the perfect place to spend an hour or so blending in..."

~~~ O ~~~

Amongst the usual travellers who were crossing the drawbridge that afternoon– merchants returning from plying their trade in the surrounding villages, or others bringing their wares to sell in the city – there were a number of peasants entering on foot, dressed in rough cloaks, who carried pottery jars with them. Merlin had gone slightly ahead of the knights, strolling back into the city in much the same way as he'd left it earlier. Each jar was surreptitiously placed in the location that Merlin had found for it during the morning: an alcove here, an upturned basket there, behind a low wall, or in plain view amongst the usual paraphernalia of city life. Although the knights knew that Merlin would then visit each jar to complete the bait, what they did not see was him muttering words under his breath when an opportune moment presented itself and his eyes then flashing gold. Many in Odin's stronghold did, however, curse the city's poor drains that afternoon, as an unpleasant smell began to rise in its streets, carried by Merlin's magic swiftly up into the air and out into surrounding lands of Odin's kingdom.

Another curse that afternoon was uttered by Gwaine's lips as the warning bell of the city began to sound just as he'd returned to his table in the tavern with two fresh tankards of ale, one for himself and one for Leon.

"That sounds like our signal," whispered Leon under his breath. The two men glanced across the tavern to where Elyan and Percival were seated at another table. The eyes of all four met, and they all rose as Leon gave a small nod. Not that there was any danger of others noticing this. All in tavern were on their feet in seconds, aware that their city was in danger and preparing to go out and face whatever that new danger was. It was only as the knights reached the door of the tavern, however, that Gwaine finally relinquished his tankard, winking at Elyan as he emptied it: "No point in wasting good ale!"

The scene that met them out on the streets was rapidly descending into chaos. The townsfolk were running in every direction, some screaming, some diving for cover, and the reason for this was soon obvious. Every few seconds, it seemed, another wyvern would swoop down low, looking for a mate that didn't exist. Odin's soldiers were also everywhere, armed with swords, spears and cross-bows, trying to fend off the dragon-like creatures whose skin seemed more like armour to those who were close enough to land a blow on one of them. Already there were casualties among the soldiers, and their number were added to when – behind pillars and out of sight – others found themselves suddenly facing a different foe, and were soon left unconscious and without their chainmail, helmets and weapons. Within a short time, there emerged a group of three soldiers in Odin's livery… and one rather large peasant.

"You were supposed to be dressed as one of Odin's soldiers!" hissed Elyan to Percival.

"There wasn't anyone my size - they're all midgets!" replied Percival with exasperation in his voice.

The swords of Gwaine and Leon, which were already drawn, suddenly found themselves being employed to ward off a wyvern, whose screech pierced the sounds of mayhem all around them.

As Gwaine fought back the creature, he muttered under his breath, "Arthur better appreciate what we're doing for him!"

Elyan gave a quick grin: "Look on the bright side, Gwaine, it's helping us to blend in and look the part."

They were soon within the citadel, and as they reached the designated meeting point, they found themselves being approached by a man they didn't recognise and one of Odin's soldiers. When Merlin's face appeared in the soldier's helmet, each of the knights knew that they were about to meet Eldon. Merlin eyed Percival's lack of disguise, and as the knight opened his mouth to explain, Merlin simply whispered, "Never mind, we haven't got time to change anything. Just act confident!"

Eldon added in a lowered voice, "They have no reason to doubt you, whilst you're with me. Most of the guards are outside already, fighting wyverns, but I'm expecting the dungeon still to be guarded."

As they hurried across the square, they soon saw the truth of Eldon's words. They passed a number of soldiers running in the opposite direction, who barely seemed to notice them, and they were soon entering the citadel and scurrying along a long stone corridor. Eldon, who was leading them, glanced over his shoulder: "The tunnel to the dungeon is just ahead."

Percival, in turn, glanced back at Elyan: "This is where the fun begins!"

The guard who was standing by the top of a large flight of stone steps began asking as the group approached, "Eldon, what's happening outside-," but on seeing unfamiliar soldiers with him, he then asked, "Who are these? You know that-"

But that was as far as he got.

Within seconds the unconscious guard was dragged out of sight, and whilst Leon began stripping him of his armour, Gwaine suddenly became the replacement guard, standing to attention at the top of the steps.

Eldon took one of the lighted torches from its holder on a nearby wall, and glanced at Merlin: "We must hurry." Merlin grabbed a second torch and the two of them, accompanied by Elyan and Percival, began the descent down into the darkness.

The sound of the warning bell and the accompanying chaos had almost faded to nothing by the time they had reached the heavy door to the dungeon. Eldon's hand was shaking slightly as he put the key in the lock, as he'd done so many times before, and turned the key. What they found, when they finally walked into the dungeon, was a sight that momentarily shook Merlin. A bearded, grubby and gaunt young man, looking pale and drawn and still bearing the marks of recent injuries, was sitting awkwardly against the wall with a blanket pulled around him, fast asleep. Although Eldon had told him of Arthur's condition, it still hadn't fully prepared Merlin for seeing Arthur as he'd never seen him before. But the shock passed in a heartbeat, and was immediately replaced by both a sense of utter relief and an overwhelming determination to liberate his friend from his hideous captivity.

Merlin was soon crouching by Arthur's side, gently shaking him: "Sire, wake up."

Arthur drew in a breath and opened his eyes slowly, looking confused for a moment, as if waking from a vivid and all-too-real dream. Merlin smiled at him as he tried to focus and take in what was happening. And then he broke into a look of utter joy and disbelief as he dragged himself up into a proper sitting position: "Tell me I'm not dreaming!" He then caught sight of the others and gave a little incredulous laugh. And then, without any prompting, he lifted his left arm, complete with its chain, as Merlin went to embrace him, and the two men held each other tightly. This not only alarmed Merlin, as he could now feel how thin Arthur had become, but it also put more pressure on Arthur's recently broken rib than was good for him. Merlin immediately released his grip as he heard Arthur groaning in pain. Arthur gave a little wry smile as he saw Merlin's startled face: "I'll live!"

But the smile almost immediately faded and a look of apprehension replaced it, as he heard the faint tolling of the warning bell: "Have you been discovered?"

It was Merlin's turn to smile, and Arthur's heart was immediately calmed as he saw the impish expression on Merlin's face that he knew so well: "Believe me, sire, it's not us or you that they're worried about at the moment!"

Arthur's unspoken question was left unanswered, however. Eldon stepped forward: "We need to be quick, Arthur." He took a larger bottle than normal from the bag over his shoulder, removed the stopper and handed it to him. "Here – you're going to need all the strength you can get."

Although Arthur could taste the usual unpalatable taste in the potion that deadened his pain, he could also tell that it was laced even more heavily than usual with honey. As soon as the bottle was empty, Eldon discarded it and handed Arthur a small block of cheese. "Eat this."

As Arthur munched on the first food to pass his lips other than bread since he had been taken, it looked to the others from his expression as if he'd been given the choicest delicacy from the kitchens of Camelot. As Arthur savoured what he'd been given, some chainmail came suddenly flying through the door, which landed in Merlin's arms. A helmet followed and was deftly caught by Elyan. Merlin caught sight of Arthur's bare feet, one of which was still wrapped in a bandage, and he shouted after Leon, "We're going to need some boots as well – large ones if possible!"

Elyan grinned at Arthur, "Your new outfit, sire! But first we need to break those locks on your wrists and get those chains off."

This was the moment that Percival stepped forward, taking out from underneath his peasant's cloak one of the most enormous battle-axes that Arthur had ever seen. Arthur did a double take and then froze, the remainder of the cheese still held in mid-air. He then became somewhat animated, protesting loudly: "YOU ARE JOKING?! Couldn't you have just found someone to pick the lock?!"

Merlin looked at him imploringly: "Oh, come on Arthur, don't be such a scaredicat!" Despite his words, there was, however, a look of apprehension on Merlin's face.

"Scaredi-" began Arthur with incredulity, "Merlin, that is rich coming from you!"

Merlin, however, began to speak rapidly as he was sometimes wont to do: "You know, I had been really worried that being stuck in this dungeon on your own in the dark for so long might have scarred you deeply, so it's reassuring to see that you haven't changed in the slightest!"

There was a slight pause as both men just stared at each other – and then laughed.

"It's good to see you, Merlin!"

"And you, sire!"

Both smiles, however, soon faded into more serious expressions. Arthur ate the last mouthful of cheese, looked at the battle-axe once more with deep misgiving, and then sighed. He looked up at Percival with a look of weary resignation: "Just do it."

Percival nodded. "You're going to have to keep absolutely still, my lord."

And with no self-pity in his voice, Arthur replied "That shouldn't be too difficult with this arm." And with that he used his left hand to pick up his right arm, which had been lying across his lap, and he laid it out on the floor to his right, not seeing as he did so the looks of sympathy for Arthur's plight that were silently exchanged between his comrades. Elyan crouched down beside Arthur and arranged the chain so that the lock on the manacle was closest to the stone floor. He then moved back, and Percival took up his position. He focused on the small piece of iron before him, gripped the end of the axe tightly with his right hand, and lifted it so that its long handle was resting for a moment in his left hand. As he did so, he caught the fearful expression on Arthur's face and spoke to reassure him. "Don't worry, sire - I never miss." As he went to raise the huge axe above his head, he suddenly added as an afterthought, "But you might want to close your eyes, all the same."

Arthur rested his head back against the wall, and closed his eyes as suggested, keeping perfectly still. Percival swung the axe back, and brought it crashing down with perfect precision on the lock. With the sound of the crash, there was also a collective release of breath, and Arthur looked down at the lock lying broken at his side. Elyan quickly removed the broken manacle, and as Arthur rubbed his chaffed but free wrist, he broke into a broad smile and looked up into the face of the gentle giant. "Well done!"

Eldon added, nodding his head towards Arthur's injured wrist: "I'll dress that once we're away from here."

The king then laid his left arm out to the side, and once again Elyan rearranged the chain. Arthur leant his head back and closes his eyes for a second time. Percival swung the axe back once more and brought it down on the lock. The dungeon rang once again with the sound of metal upon metal, but this time, although the lock was mangled, it was still holding the manacle shut.

Elyan examined the lock, rearranged it, and looked up at Percival: "Try again."

For a third time, Arthur put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, but it was clear to all those in the room that he was gritting his teeth and looking worried. Percival swung the axe again, and although it made contact with the lock once more, it still refused to give. By now Arthur was not the only one with a worried expression on his face. He tried to joke, and said in a strained voice, "You do know, don't you, that this is my one good arm?", but he had begun to breathe heavily. The time in the dungeon had not, however, dented his courage, and despite his fear, he once again submitted to Elyan rearranging the chain and, for a fourth time, leant back and closed his eyes.

Merlin took a small step back, and as Percival's axe came down for the third time on the lock, his eyes flashed gold, giving the axe the helping hand that it needed – but unaware that he was being watched. The lock broke open, and the relief was clear on everyone's faces, none more so than Arthur's. Although he was still breathing rapidly, he was also smiling. Merlin suddenly became aware, however, that Eldon was staring intently at him – and he glanced towards him and their eyes met. And Merlin knew in an instant that Eldon had seen him using magic. Whilst the others were focusing on removing the chains from Arthur's left wrist, Merlin shook his head almost imperceptibly to Eldon, and the physician understood that Merlin wished him to keep the secret. They held each other's gaze for a moment, but then Merlin looked away and immediately diverted all attention on to the next task.

He picked up the chain mail and the boots that had also come flying through the door: "We need to get you into these." Arthur was grateful that Eldon's potion had already begun to take effect as Merlin gently coaxed his dirty and damaged foot into a boot, although he still had to stifle the cries of pain that rose within him. Arthur then allowed Merlin to ease the chain-mail tunic over his head and over the makeshift tabard that Eldon had provided him with to replace his shirt. "Give me a moment," asked Arthur suddenly, however, as Merlin started to attempt to put his useless right arm into a sleeve of the tunic. He gulped air into his lungs, and waited for the spasm of pain to pass, and then nodded to Merlin to continue. By the time Arthur was clothed and raised to his feet by Elyan and Percival, he was looking even paler.

Merlin looked him in the eye: "You can do this, Arthur."

Arthur just nodded and took several more deep breaths, before voicing the question on his mind that echoed the one asked by Percival the previous evening. "So, you're just going to walk me out of here in front of everyone, are you?"

And Merlin grinned and nodded, "Believe me - soldiers helping a wounded man will fit right in."

And with that, they supported Arthur as he limped painfully out of the dungeon that had been his home for so long – and he finally left its four damp and dark walls, on one of which were carved sixty nine shallow grooves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The walk up the long flight of steps to freedom felt like the longest climb of Arthur's life. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wouldn't have made it without the help of the knights on either side of him, with his left arm around Elyan's neck and with Percival's strong arm supporting him on his right. His spirits were lifted afresh when they reached Gwaine and Leon who'd been on lookout at the top of the steps.

Although both men, like Merlin, were shocked by his appearance, their faces only showed their delight at seeing him, and Leon simply exclaimed, "Arthur!"

Although Arthur was breathing heavily from the exertion of the climb, he still managed to smile and nod at them both, "Good to see you!"

"Here - we forgot this," said Gwaine, as he fastened the belt that they had taken from the guard around Arthur, with the sword still hanging from it. "Not that you're going to be needing that," he added, as he saw Arthur eyeing the sword. When he suddenly caught the others glaring at him, he asked with some bewilderment, "What?!" When Elyan's eyes directed him to Arthur's right arm hanging uselessly at his side, comprehension suddenly dawned. "Ah…. I just meant that we're not going to have to fight our way out of here…."

Elyan shook his head and rolled his eyes, but Arthur just said quietly, "It doesn't matter…. No offence taken." He then raised his head, and said slightly haltingly: "You have no idea…. what it means…. to me to see you all again."

As they paused to allow Arthur to catch his breath, Eldon reminded them all, "When we get outside, we'll need to cross the square and leave the citadel, and then get as quickly as we can to my quarters. Darian will meet us there. It's probably best if I lead with Merlin and the rest of you follow slightly behind to avoid drawing attention to ourselves – maybe the three of you in chain-mail with Arthur, and then Percival at the back."

The others all nodded, and Eldon finally asked, "Are you ready, Arthur?"

He simply nodded, and with that, those in chain-mail donned their helmets, and the group moved off.

A short while later, they emerged into the citadel's square – Merlin and Eldon first, then Elyan, Leon and Gwaine with Arthur several paces behind, and Percival a few paces behind that, bringing up the rear. Arthur was stunned to see the scene of chaos around them, with people and soldiers running in different directions, and small fires burning around the square.

Gwaine whispered the one word explanation to Arthur, "wyverns" although none were attacking at that moment. They were only half way across the square, however, when Odin, Alaric, and four other soldiers walked in through the citadel entrance and started walking directly towards them.

A fear suddenly gripped Eldon's heart, and as quietly as he could he whispered to Merlin, "It's Odin, and that's Alaric with him." Merlin lowered his head, and whispered back, "We mustn't look round – it'll draw attention to Arthur."

Several paces behind them, just out of their earshot, Arthur urgently whispered breathlessly to those beside him, "Odin! Keep your heads down,"

Eldon looked directly at his king, knowing that to do otherwise would raise suspicions, and as they met in the centre of the square Odin paused, asking sternly, "Eldon, where have you been? The wounded are in the great hall, and you have not been doing your job!"

Eldon kept his gaze steady, despite his heart pounding within him: "With respect, sire, there have been wounded in other parts of the citadel that I have been attending to, but I'm on my way to the great hall now."

"Well, don't waste any more time!" responded Odin angrily.

"Yes, your majesty."

By this time, Arthur and the others were nearing Odin, and Merlin and Eldon walked on slowly and nervously, now allowing themselves to glance anxiously back over their shoulders. A sweat had broken out on Arthur's forehead as he tried to walk without limping, knowing that it could betray him. And they would have passed by safely, had Odin not chosen by chance to look directly at them. Neither their bowed heads nor the injured soldier raised any suspicion in Odin's mind, but as he passed them he caught sight of Arthur's left wrist across Elyan's shoulders, with the tell-tale red marks and cuts that the manacle had left. As Percival also passed him, he turned and looked at the back of the little group as they walked away – and then saw Arthur's right arm hanging down with another set of red marks around his wrist. He suddenly bellowed out in a loud voice, "STOP!"

The knights, including Percival, stopped dead. Merlin and Eldon also halted and turned around.

Arthur hissed to Elyan in the awful pause that followed, "Let go – let me put my hand on the hilt of a sword!"

"No Arthur, leave this to us," whispered Elyan back.

Odin quickly scanned the scene and caught sight again of Eldon, but this time Eldon couldn't meet his gaze. It took only a moment for Odin to see his uneasiness and fear, and a look of comprehension dawned on Odin's face.

Odin bellowed across the square, "You dare betray me, Eldon? Well, no matter, because there is nowhere for you to run. GUARDS!" He then turned his attention to Arthur, who was still standing with his back to Odin, and with a mocking contempt, he sneered, "Arthur Pendragon. Your majesty!" Odin then raised his voice to the soldiers who had responded to his cry and had come running to his aid: "Men! We have a new enemy in our midst – do not be fooled by their appearance – they may look like us, but it is Camelot's swords that they bear, and it is Camelot's king who stands with them!"

Since there was no longer any reason to hide their identity, the group of knights together with Arthur turned to face Odin, with Percival throwing back the hood of his cloak and Leon and Gwaine drawing their swords, as Elyan continued to support Arthur. It was instantly clear to all the knights that they were almost certainly doomed. With significant numbers of Odin's soldiers in the square, and their escape route now barred, it was merely a question of how long they could stand their ground.

"I never thought I would hear myself say this," began Gwaine to the others, "but I really could do with some wyverns right now."

Arthur said quietly but firmly to Elyan, "There is no point holding me any longer. Defend yourself and let me die with a sword in my hand!" Elyan finally acquiesced, and Arthur clumsily drew the sword that hung from his belt with his left hand, swaying slightly without Elyan's support.

Odin drew his sword with one fluid movement from its scabbard, and said to Arthur with a certain amount of relish: "Maybe it's time now for me to kill you myself."

But with that, Percival drew his battle-axe out from his cloak once more, and stepped out in front of Arthur: "Over my dead body!"

"And mine," said three other voices in quick succession.

"Have it your way," replied Odin, nodding to other soldiers who began to advance towards the group.

Percival swung the axe in his hand, "Oh, believe me, we will!"

Odin heard a deep voice at his side. "Allow me, your majesty," and Alaric's hulking form stepped forward. He drew a huge double-edged broadsword, and began advancing towards them.

Eldon and Merlin had been silently watching the situation. Eldon turned to Merlin with a look of desperation on his face and whispered, "If your magic can do anything, Merlin, please do whatever you can!"

"Oh, believe me, I intend to," replied Merlin, as Odin's men (led by Alaric) advanced on the small knot of knights, each of whom was intent on defending their king to their dying breath. "Bael on bryne," breathed out Merlin as his eyes flashed gold. Immediately, several wooden barrels around the square exploded into fire, immediately stopping the advance in its tracks, as the attention of Alaric and the other soldiers was momentarily diverted. Merlin looked up to the sky, and as the raging fires momentarily drowned out all sound, he shouted upwards, "Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!" and his eyes blazed once more.

Within seconds the square was filled with a score of wyverns, scattering Odin's men, and eliciting the words from Gwaine, "maybe this might be a few too many!" Odin was also forced to flee for cover, and Merlin knew he also had to protect Arthur and the others, who were as exposed as their enemies to the wyverns.

"Ithi!" commanded Merlin once more, causing the wyverns that were threatening his friends to instantly change their course and attack Odin's men instead.

"Time to go," shouted Merlin to the knights. Percival quickly shot a look to Elyan who was standing by Arthur's side, and the giant pointed to his own shoulder, to Arthur and to the sword in Arthur's hand. And Elyan understood him perfectly. Before Arthur had time to realise what was happening, Elyan had snatched the sword from his hand and cast it to one side. "Sorry, sire, but you really won't be needing that any longer. Odin's swords are hopeless anyway…!" As this was happening, Percival threw his axe to Gwaine, who deftly caught it, and before Arthur could do anything about it, Percival had swiftly bent down and hauled him over his shoulder. And they all began to run towards Merlin, with Leon, Elyan and Gwaine easily sweeping aside any remnants of Odin's men who happened to stand in their way. Merlin could see, however, one figure who was following behind them, and hurriedly said to Eldon, "Lead them to your place, I'll follow." Merlin stepped aside as the others ran past. When Gwaine stopped beside Merlin, the young warlock didn't hesitate: "Stay with the king and protect him. I'll be with you in a minute – there's something I need to take care of first." Gwaine hesitated, unwilling to leave Merlin on his own. "Trust me," implored Merlin, "go!" As Gwaine hurried off, Merlin turned to face the menacing figure who was cutting a path through the wyverns with his massive broadsword, his eyes still following Arthur. Odin was nowhere to be seen, but Alaric had a look of such hatred and determination on his face that Merlin knew that he had no intention of letting Arthur get away. Merlin faced Alaric squarely, and spoke with utter authority, as his eyes flashed once more, "Ahatian!" At once the hilt of Alaric's sword glowed bright, and within seconds Odin's henchman had dropped the sword to the ground as its handle became red-hot. Alaric looked up, utterly stunned, and saw Merlin standing his ground before him. The look of hatred returned to his face, but before he had taken a single step, Merlin had spoken again: "Efencume aetgaedre, eala gastas craeft ige: sceos ahefigie; ahefigie mid pare swaernese pusenda geara!" And as Merlin's eyes flashed a final time, Alaric suddenly found that he was now not only unarmed but also unable to move. His boots had become so heavy that he was unable to lift them evenly slightly off the flagstones beneath. And with horror, Alaric suddenly realised that the tables had been turned, and it was no longer Arthur who was held fast and unable to escape a violent attack. This time it was he who was rooted to the spot by his boots and at the mercy of a pack of wyverns who were swooping down towards him. And the wyverns had something in common with Alaric: mercy wasn't in their vocabulary. And as Merlin turned and ran to join the others, the screeches of both prey and predators were filling the air behind him.

~~~ O ~~~

Darian looked up with alarm as the door was flung back and the small room was suddenly full of commotion. His father had ordered him to stay inside that afternoon, and despite hearing the warning bell and wondering what on earth was going on outside, Darian had obeyed his father's orders. Darian's alarm rapidly turned to bewilderment, as the knight he knew as Percival ducked down and entered the room, with what appeared to be an injured soldier whom he'd never seen before slung over his shoulder. As his father finally came in, immediately shutting and bolting the door behind him, Percival gently lowered his burden to the ground, and Darian watched as Merlin quickly grabbed a stool and pushed the injured man down onto it, so that he was seated.

Percival addressed the unknown soldier, "Sorry about that, sire!"

The unshaven, unfamiliar guest gave a wry, if weary, smile: "I'm sure our progress was swifter doing it that way….," and he then looked around the room, his eyes finally falling on the youngest person there. The stranger smiled warmly at him, "… and you must be Darian."

Eldon walked over to his confused son, and put a hand upon his shoulder: "This, Darian, is the King of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon." Darian looked at his father in utter amazement, and then wide-eyed and open-mouthed back at Arthur.

Arthur smiled at him again, "Yes, Darian, I'm _Cabbage-head_!"

Darian stuttered, unsure of what to say, "Y-your majesty….."

Arthur grinned, "Just call me Arthur."

It took a moment for Arthur to notice that all the others were hastily removing their chain-mail. "And would someone like to explain to me why you're all getting undressed?"

"You too!" said Merlin cheerily, and began undoing the sword-belt around Arthur's waist.

"Merlin," began Arthur somewhat wearily, "would you like to explain to me what you're doing?"

"You don't want to drown, do you?"

"After two months, I'd forgotten just how little sense you often make, Merlin!"

It was Eldon who finally supplied an explanation that made some sense to the king. "The main drawbridge will have been raised as soon as the wyvern attack started-"

"Yes, just how did you do that?" cut in Arthur.

Merlin grinned as he began to pull Arthur's chain-mail up, "Later!"

Eldon continued, "And so there is only one other way to escape. Thankfully, this room was built into the castle walls, and moats were designed to keep people out, not to stop people leaving."

As Merlin finally managed to pull Arthur's chain-mail over his head, Arthur's head emerged with a look of incredulity on his face. "Are you telling me we're going to jump, from – what? - two floors up, down into the moat?"

Gwaine responded, less than helpfully, "It's actually three floors down to the water level."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head, hardly believing what he was hearing, and more to himself than anyone else, he muttered, "Well, at least it doesn't involve a battle-axe this time….." Merlin hurriedly helped Arthur into a proper set of clothes that had been supplied by Eldon, and tried as he did so to put out of his mind just how weary and weak Arthur was looking.

Gwaine, by now dressed only in the clothes he was wearing when he entered the town, went over to the window, opened it and climbed up onto the window ledge, sitting there and then throwing his legs over so that they were hanging down outside. He looked back grinning, and winked at Merlin: "Just like old times, eh?" And with that he disappeared from the window, and a loud splash was heard a second or two later. Leon and Percival followed next, with Percival shouting out, "See you at the bottom!" as he pushed himself off the ledge.

Merlin turned to Arthur, "You're next!"

Elyan and Merlin supported Arthur, by now dressed in a proper tunic and a leather jacket, as he limped over towards the window and they slowly and carefully helped him up onto the ledge, so that he was also sitting there with his legs hanging outside. Arthur looked apprehensively down, with his left hand holding his right arm. "Merlin, please tell me that this hare-brained plan of escape has taken into account the fact that I can't swim like this."

Merlin grinned, "No detail has been left to chance!"

Arthur turned and faced outwards again, with a look of deep reluctance on his face. Merlin decided that it was probably good to give him a helping hand, although _shove_ was the word that came to Arthur's mind as he felt himself parting company with the stone ledge on which he'd been perched.

Eldon looked alarmed.

"He'll be fine!" exclaimed Merlin, hoping and praying inwardly that Gwaine and Leon had managed, as planned, to drag Arthur to the surface and then to the edge of the moat.

"You have a very strange relationship with your master…"

Merlin just grinned again. He then became serious, and said to Eldon, "You and Darian go first – Elyan and I will follow. Are you ready?"

After Darian taken the plunge, Eldon sat waiting to jump, and looked around the room for one last time, knowing he was about to leave his old life behind forever. "This is it, no turning back now!" And with that, he jumped.

~~~ O ~~~

A short while later, they were all standing in a small copse beside their horses, soaking wet, and looking back at Odin's city where many fires were burning. They could just about make out the dark shapes of wyvern circling overhead. The final thing that Merlin had done after Elyan had leapt from the ledge, had been to hurry back outside for a moment, shouting out one last command to the wyverns. He had no quarrel with Odin's people and no desire for unnecessary suffering. The command left the dragon-like creatures circling but no longer attacking the city.

Arthur, looking pale and in pain and shivering, drew in a deep breath: "I'd forgotten just how good fresh air smells."

Merlin, as he retrieved a blanket from the back of his horse, said "They won't be following us any time soon, but we still need to get out of here straight away."

He held it out to Arthur: "Here, put this round you."

But Arthur noticed that Merlin was also shivering in the cold night air: "Your need of it is as great as mine."

It was Merlin's turn to roll his eyes. "You know, Arthur, with you the line between nobility and stupidity is really rather a fine one at times. Don't be such a … cabbage head!"

The knights all grinned, and Arthur relaxed and smiled weakly too. Merlin helped him as he put the blanket around his shoulders, wincing slightly as he did so. "You know, Merlin, for once, I really haven't got the energy to argue with you."

When the simple task was finished, Leon said simply, "We need to get going," and they all turned towards the horses. When it came to Arthur, however, he just stood beside his horse looking up at it as if it were a huge mountain to be conquered. Percival crossed to his side, and linked his hands for Arthur to put foot in. "Here, your highness….," and Arthur gratefully conceded. Leon supported him so that he didn't have to stand on his broken foot as he placed the other one in Percival's linked hands. Percival then lifted him up onto his horse, although without the use of his right arm, mounting the horse was still somewhat clumsy. And as the king was conquering his mountain, Merlin and Eldon stood to one side to share a private word.

"It's a long ride back to Camelot," said Eldon. "I'm not sure Arthur will be able to make it without several stops. He's very weak and in pain and will need some sleep, not to mention some food – he's had precious little of either of those things since Odin took him."

Merlin glanced at the city once more. "We'll put a couple of hours between us and the stronghold, and then stop for the rest of the night." He then smiled mischievously at Eldon. "And I know a way to ensure that Odin and his men won't be bothering us!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One thing became abundantly clear very quickly: Arthur was not going to last two hours on the back of a horse. Merlin and Gwaine had been flanking Arthur, to keep an eye on him and to ensure that he stayed on his horse. After not much more than half an hour, Arthur's head was already drooping and he was beginning to slump forward in his saddle. Merlin signalled to Elyan to take over from him at Arthur's side, whilst he rode ahead to draw alongside Leon and Percival who were leading the way. It was a route they had chosen in advance that could be travelled by night and involved some short stretches along shallow streams, making it virtually impossible for anyone to follow their trail in the dark.

"We're going to have to stop fairly soon," said Merlin above the noise of the horse's hooves.

Leon glanced back, and even in the small amount of light from the crescent moon that was filtering down through the trees he could see that Arthur was no longer sitting upright in his saddle. "How much longer do you think he can go on for?"

"Another half an hour at the most?" suggested Merlin, and Leon's brow furrowed.

"It's not going to be easy for Odin to follow us-" reasoned Percival.

"-if he follows us at all! I doubt he's even going to leave the city whilst the wyverns are still there," added Merlin.

"Alright," said Leon, "- just us let us know when you think he needs to stop, Merlin."

And with that, Merlin nodded and fell back to his place at Arthur's side, and when Arthur began to sway in his saddle a little over quarter of an hour later, Merlin decided that that time had come. When the horses had all finally come to a halt, however, Arthur said in little more than a whisper, "Keep going….. got to go further."

"That's not going to happen," said Gwaine as he leant over and took hold of the reins that were slack in Arthur's left hand.

"It's hardly going to be much of a rescue," said Merlin as he swung himself down from his horse, "if you fall off and break your neck on the way back. I really don't want to have to face Guinevere and tell her that!"

"She'd have us in the dungeons before you could say _Cabbage-head_," said Gwaine with a grin.

Although Arthur's head was still hanging low, Merlin could see that he had a little smile on his face, and wasn't going to argue further.

Arthur's dismount was more of a slow and undignified slide into the arms that were waiting to catch him. When Eldon had come to Arthur's side, Merlin suddenly announced, "I'll go and get some firewood," and before anyone had a chance to respond, he was gone.

~~~ O ~~~

"Thank you for coming," said Merlin as he looked up into the face of the ancient dragon, as they stood together in a clearing that was a safe distance from the others.

"I could not refuse the summons of a dragon-lord, even if I wished," replied Kilgharrah, peering down at the young man who was, as ever, dwarfed by his presence. "But it is never, young warlock, a hardship to answer your call. And it seems as if your patience has been rewarded at last. The king is safe once more, thanks to you."

"Not just me…"

"And have you discovered why it was necessary for you to wait?"

"Arthur wouldn't be free if it wasn't for Odin's physician, Eldon, and there had to be time for him to get to know Arthur and to change his allegiance."

The dragon lowered his head so that it was almost level with Merlin's face. "But that is not what I mean. That does not explain why the rescue had to come through him. Eldon may yet have a purpose in the rise of Albion, and the wait may also have had a greater purpose for the young Pendragon. Do not discount the ways in which he may also have changed… and yet I do not feel that you have summoned me here merely to have a pleasant conversation." Kilgharrah cocked his head and peered even more intently at Merlin.

Merlin grinned. "Well, there was one thing…..! We need to rest tonight for Arthur's sake. I don't think that Odin or his men will be able to follow us, with wyverns still around, but I just want to be certain. Could you ensure that no one leaves Odin's castle tonight?"

"Ah, a night spent flying with my distant cousins!" said the dragon with a twinkle in his eye. "That will be a very pleasant way to spend the hours till dawn! Your wish is, as ever, my command."

"Thank you!" said Merlin. "I'd better be getting back..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin looked blankly back at him. "Firewood!" And with that, the great dragon gave a low chuckle, lifted his wings and soared into the air.

Merlin shook his head in mystification and grinned again, as the dragon's silhouette rapidly disappeared from above the treetops. Kilgharrah's knowledge was still an enigma to him. He finally tore his gaze away from the night sky and turned his attention to the ground, crouching down near the edge of the clearing and beginning to pick up large twigs and small branches that had fallen from the trees. As he quietly filled his arms with the dead wood, a small movement across the clearing caught his attention. He glanced across to see moonlight catching the sleek fur of a rather healthy-looking rabbit that was nibbling the longer grass around the edge of the clearing. Merlin sighed as the thought went through his head, _wrong place, wrong time_." He whispered, "Sorry," before his eyes flashed gold. "Rabbit stew it is, then…"

~~~ O ~~~

Arthur was sitting propped against a log, close to a roaring camp-fire, with one blanket wrapped around him and another draped over his legs. His right arm was no-where to be seen, as Eldon had finally had time to put it properly in a sling, which was now under the blanket. The knights were reclining or sitting around the fire, whilst Eldon sat with his arm around the shoulders of Darian, both of them enjoying just watching the others and enjoying their new lives. Arthur had insisted that he was capable of feeding himself, although using a spoon left-handed to scoop up the rich rabbit stew that Merlin had prepared turned out to be trickier –and slower – than he'd anticipated. Not that he minded. Every spoonful of his first hot meal in over two months was worth savouring. However, by the time Arthur had finished eating, empty plate was empty – except his. Merlin was somewhat surprised and a little concerned to see almost half of the stew left on Arthur's plate (though he had given him a rather generous portion), but it gladdened his heart more than he could say to see colour back in Arthur's cheeks, a smile on his face, and an air of peacefulness about him. Arthur sighed a contented sigh. The simple pleasures of feeling warm and full of food seemed almost overwhelming to him. He laid his spoon down on the plate: "I never thought I'd say this about your cooking, Merlin, but that was the best meal I've ever tasted."

Gwaine, sitting cross-legged by the fire, looked over at the king, "And I think we can all be fairly certain that you'll never be saying it again!"

Merlin shot him a good-natured filthy look before turning his attention back to Arthur. "And some words that I never thought I'd say and probably will never say again: Arthur, you've lost too much weight. Eat some more!"

They all laughed, including Arthur, who put his hand up to indicate that he'd had enough. Eldon turned towards Merlin: "It'll probably just take a little while for him to get his old appetite back."

"Well, if you're not going to be wanting any more, sire," began Gwaine as he raised himself slightly and leant towards the pot that was suspended above the fire.

Percival's size did not, on this occasion, hinder him from also moving swiftly towards the pot. "He insulted your cooking, Merlin! I deserve it more than he does." Percival turned towards Arthur to make his appeal: "Sire?"

Arthur smiled as he watched them. "If you think I have the energy to resolve a dispute over food between two grown men, you're very much mistaken! Besides," continued Arthur, smiling broadly by now, as he watched Leon also sneaking towards the pot, "it's the best entertainment I've had in a very long time!" The next few moments descended into chaos that was accompanied by loud peals of laughter and in which more stew seemed to end up in the fire than on plates.

As some sense of order was finally returning to the camp, Merlin noticed that the blanket around Arthur's shoulders had slipped and that he was having difficulty putting it back in place with only one arm, and he went over to him. "Here, let me help you, sire."

As Merlin re-adjusted the blanket, Arthur glanced up and caught the looks of pity and of sympathy on the faces of his knights. Despite his incapacity, Arthur's freedom and reunion with friends – not to mention a full stomach - had done wonders for his outlook on life. With no sense of self-pity, he cast his gaze around those seated by the camp-fire: "Look, my father only ever swung a sword with his left arm, so how hard can it be?" He turned to his servant: "And look on the bright side, Merlin, at least the rabbit population-" He broke off and glanced at the now empty pot, "- apart from that one - is safe for a while." When the blanket was back in place, he addressed the physician and his son. "Eldon, I must thank you once again for making my escape possible. Without your kindness and help, I would be facing a very bleak future. I know you'll never be able to stay in your own country again, but I'll give you and Darian all you need in Camelot, and a good home and work to do. I'm sure Gaius would welcome your assistance. And if there is anything else you want – just ask. I will not refuse you any reward you desire."

Eldon smiled. "I don't think you are the only one, my lord, who now feels free again. I believe that you have done me a great service also, and a new home in Camelot will be reward enough." He paused and it was clear to Arthur that there was more on his mind to say, so he waited. "I will be honest with you, your majesty - there is one thing that I do desire in Camelot more than any other…"

"Speak freely, Eldon..."

"You know that Darian would like to become a physician too. It would be a reward greater than any gold if you would permit Darian to be trained by Gaius – there is no other physician in the five kingdoms who is thought of more highly and whose skills are so valued."

Arthur looked over towards Merlin, knowing that he would have something to say on the matter, Gaius being like a father to him. Merlin just grinned: "He'd be delighted!"

Arthur smiled at a rather embarrassed Darian. "Then it shall be done, and maybe we'll have a future court physician in the making." This comment served only to make the boy blush an even deeper shade of red. "And Darian, thank you also for the courageous part that you played in taking my message to Merlin."

Darian was positively glowing with pleasure by now, and replied shyly, "It was an honour, your majesty."

Arthur then turned his attention back to his knights, and addressed them all with an exaggerated seriousness. "That does, however, remind me of something that I feel I need to make clear. I do not expect to hear the words _Cabbage-head_ applied to me by anyone other than Merlin, and even then," – he turned towards Merlin and raised his eyebrows – "only in exceptional circumstances!" Every face around the camp-fire had a smile on it by now. Arthur continued, "You can be sure than any violation of this order will be swiftly and mercilessly met by a spell in the stocks. Speaking of which…" Arthur turned towards Merlin again, and began speaking in a patronising, but light-hearted tone. "Merlin. Maybe you would like to argue your case for NOT being put in the stocks after having pushed me out of a window three floors up?"

"I didn't push you! You just lost your balance!"

"Yes, I DID lose my balance- because you shoved me in the back."

"You're imagining it!"

Arthur smiled and shook his head. He was, however, suddenly beginning to look very sleepy. He closed his eyes and leant back further against the log.

Merlin went on, "Anyway, I don't know why you're complaining about it! It gave you a bath. You wouldn't want to get back to the queen stinking of Odin's dungeon, would you?"

Arthur's only response was his smile widening, and Leon then asked him, "And what do you think the queen will make of your new look?"

With his eyes still shut, Arthur answered more softly, "I don't intend for a moment for her to see me like this. I don't suppose any brought a razor?"

"My sword's pretty sharp! I could give it a go."

Arthur murmured back to Gwaine, "That's never going to happen."

"What's wrong with a beard and longer hair anyway?" asked Leon.

Elyan grinned: "Nothing that a good shave can't put right!"

"You're just jealous!" threw back Gwaine.

They all laughed, but as they glanced back to Arthur for his response, they saw that his head was resting on his shoulder and that he was clearly asleep. They all fell silent, and Merlin and Leon both rose and made their way over to him. As Eldon watched and studied them, they gently laid him down, putting a rolled up cloak under his head and another blanket over him.

Leon spoke softly: "We'll let him sleep till first light, but then we must go."

Merlin turned to the physician: "Thank you, Eldon, for looking after him."

"We all owe you a great debt for helping our king as you have," added Leon.

Eldon looked around at them all, and said quietly: "If I had any doubts about leaving Odin's service they have been dispelled by seeing the bond that unites you all. I've never before seen such familiarity and friendship between subjects and their king, and yet rarely have I seen such loyalty and respect. Odin rules his people and gains their allegiance through fear." He looked over at Arthur: "It's clear that the loyalty of Camelot lies rather in love - and I believe it is all the stronger because of that."

And all eyes came to rest upon the sleeping king.

~~~ O ~~~

Percival shook Merlin slightly to wake him, so that he could take the last watch of the night. Merlin pushed back his blanket, dragged himself up and then went and sat himself against a tree. It didn't take long for the breathing of the gentle giant to become slow and steady after he lay down again by the fire, the embers of which were still glowing. Merlin then silently rose to his feet again and crept towards Arthur, looking around to check that all the others were still sleeping as he did. But when it came to Eldon, he found that the physician was awake and watching him, and their eyes met. Merlin looked away and continued towards Arthur, however, and knelt down beside him, knowing that Eldon already knew his secret. The older man quickly threw off his blanket and crept over to join Merlin.

Eldon asked softly, "Can you heal him?"

Merlin nodded, and then jokingly added in an equally quiet voice, "He has a very good sword that I went to a lot of trouble to get him. I just want to make sure he's still going to be able to wield it again!"

Merlin laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder and with a quiet confidence and authority began to speak: "Ic pe purhhaele pin licsare mid pam sundorcraeftas paere ealdap ae!" When Merlin's eyes flashed gold, Arthur grimaced and groaned slightly in his sleep. He drew in a deep breath, which he then let out slowly and peacefully, and then continued sleeping normally as if nothing had happened. Merlin nodded to Eldon, indicating he had completed the enchantment, and they both moved noiselessly away from the king.

"Will his shoulder and arm be well straight away?" asked Eldon.

Merlin shook his head slightly: "That might raise too many questions. I've just mended the damage inside – the rest will heal of its own accord in time."

Light suddenly dawned, and Eldon exclaimed in a lowered voice, "It was you, wasn't it, who sent the butterfly?!"

Merlin nodded, and Eldon added, "You saved Arthur's life!"

The warlock gave a wry smile: "It wouldn't be the first time…"

Eldon looked him in the eye: "You have a gift, Merlin - powerful magic the like of which I have never seen before. And yet you choose to keep it hidden from Arthur?"

Merlin's face became troubled: "You cannot tell him. My magic is the only thing that has saved him from death on many occasions, but he cannot know."

"You fear he wouldn't accept it?" asked Eldon, and he watched as an expression of unspeakable sadness formed on Merlin's face and he just nodded silently in reply. "But I can see that you, unlike many others, are using your magic as a force for good," continued Eldon, "and I for one cannot see how that can be wrong. I've heard how he values you, Merlin – maybe you are the one person whose magic he WOULD accept."

Merlin shook his head sadly, "But it's not just the magic that's the problem. He's been betrayed or lied to in some way by every person he's held dear, and through the pain of it all, I've been the one he's trusted. And with each new betrayal and each year that passes, it becomes harder for me to tell him. How can I turn round now and tell him that I'm not the person he thinks I am, and that I too have lied to him, possibly more than any of the others?" They both fell silent for a moment, before Merlin added, "Gaius is the only one in Camelot who knows who I truly am and that's how it must be."

"But surely Arthur would understand that you kept it from him for good reasons only?"

"I just don't know." Merlin paused and gave a sigh, as he shook his head sadly once more. "The fear that haunts me again and again is that he will turn his back on me if he finds out – if not because of my magic, then because of the way I've deceived him. I cannot afford to risk that, when his life so often depends on me being beside him."

"Merlin, I don't think you can hide it forever, but until the day comes when Arthur finally knows who you really are, your secret is safe with me."

_**Author's note**_

_**This story WAS written before series 5, and that last bit of dialogue has not been changed since then. It turned out to be rather accurate… **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's note**_

_**I have added a few lines of dialogue to the last chapter because I forgot to put them in! I missed out the very obvious (new) dialogue I was going to add, where Eldon realises that it was Merlin who conjured the butterfly. Apologies for the delay in posting this. The last week has been busy…**_

Chapter 16

The journey back to Camelot took almost twice as long as it would have done without Arthur. Each day of the five day journey back, however, he grew stronger. He began to regain the colour in his cheeks, and the drawn and pained expression on his face was replaced in the main by one of elation. After over two months in gloom or utter darkness, in bleak and dank surroundings below ground, the simple pleasures of feeling the sun on his face and the wind as they rode made his heart soar. Once, when Merlin caught the expression on his face, he called over to him, "What?"

And Arthur replied, "Nothing… and everything." And as if his joy was not great enough already, he began to feel tingling in the fingers of his right hand, and then – to his utter amazement – found he was beginning to be able to move them small amounts.

The closer they got to Camelot, the more Arthur urged them on, despite their cautioning him not to push himself too hard. More than once, Arthur simply put his head back and laughed, joking, "I'm the king, and I say we go on!" And when Merlin suggested, as they neared Camelot, that they could stop at a nearby village for him to have a shave before meeting Gwen, he was having none of it. All he wanted was to be back in the city that had, for the whole of his life, been his home, and with the woman who meant more to him than any other. As they finally rode over the crest of the last hill, Arthur reined his horse to a halt with his left arm and sat silently revelling in the sight of the towers and turrets of Camelot. As Merlin drew alongside him, he said quietly, "I thought I might never see it again," and for a few moments the whole party remained silent, each of the knights profoundly grateful that they were bringing their king back, and Eldon and Darian marvelling at the sight of their new home.

It had not, of course, been possible to hide from the people of Camelot for very long the truth that King Arthur was missing. All felt his absence keenly and most prayed for his safe return, but as the weeks went by, few believed that they would actually see him again, and many secretly mourned for their king. The fact that the knights' rescue mission had been kept secret and that they rode without Camelot's livery meant that the lookout on the outer gate did not realise, until they were upon him, the identity of those who were approaching. The news of Arthur's return did not, however, stay the preserve of a few for long. It spread through the lower town like wild-fire, and soon the streets were thronged with town-folk, waving and cheering. Merlin, by Arthur's side as ever, quipped at one point, "I'm surprised they even recognise you with that beard!"

Arthur tried to look as if he was ignoring his servant, and without taking his eyes off his subjects or ceasing to acknowledge them and their cheering, said quietly under his breath, "Shut up, Merlin," but it was said with a little smile on his face. However, as they finally rode across the drawbridge into the citadel - only marginally behind those who were running ahead with the news – a memory stirred in both men's minds, of a time when Arthur had similarly been hailed by the city on his return and when his servant had called him _Cabbage-head_. The glanced at each other knowingly.

"So, Merlin – are you about to come up with another ridiculous name for me?"

Merlin didn't answer immediately, but rather cocked his head as if considering his options: "How about _Turnip-head_?" Before Arthur had a chance to respond, however, a mental image of the king dressed as the village idiot popped into Merlin's head. "No, done that one already."

Arthur looked puzzled, "When?"

"Probably best you don't remember it!" said Merlin, with a grin.

"So are you just going to work your way through each and every vegetable?" asked Arthur drily, as they finally rode into the familiar large, cobbled square.

"Seems like a good place to start."

But any further discussion on the subject was silenced as the bells above the citadel started to ring.

~~~ O ~~~

Guinevere looked up, as did the others in the council chambers, as the sound of a peal of bells interrupted the meeting. The queen put down the piece of parchment that was in her hand and looked over to Gaius, who was smiling.

Geoffrey of Monmouth, seeing his smile, asked enquiringly, "Gaius?"

But as the physician opened his mouth to speak, the doors were flung open and a servant—red-faced from the exertion of running—burst in and with no etiquette whatsoever, exclaimed loudly: "The king has returned!""

~~~ O ~~~

Arthur's feet had scarcely touched the solid ground of his city when Guinevere came flying down the main stone steps of the citadel. The king barely had time to turn to face her before she threw her arms around him and held him tightly. He extricated his left arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her as close as the arm in the sling would allow, and resting his head for a moment on hers before kissing it – and then letting out a tiny stifled cry of pain as her embrace grew tighter and began to crush his injured arm.

She immediately began to release her grip, "Oh Arthur! I'm so sorry!"

"No, please, don't stop!" he said with a smile, and as soon as she looked up at him, he planted his lips on hers.

When they (some moments later) eventually pulled apart, they stood silently for several moments, just drinking in the sight of each other's faces, until Arthur said, "I don't think I'm looking my best…"

"Do you think I care?!"

"Not even about the beard?"

Guinevere put on an expression of mock seriousness: "Well, it clearly has to go…"

They both laughed, but the queen soon fell silent again, as a sense of relief washed over her. "I feared I had lost you, Arthur."

"But you haven't." He smiled and kissed her again.

"Your injury – how is it?"

His smiled broadened into a grin. "It's amazing what food and a few nights of decent sleep can do – it's feeling so much better already." And as if to prove it, he gave his fingers a little wiggle, but neither the king nor the queen saw the knowing looks that passed between Merlin and Eldon.

"You must get Gaius to have a look at it straight away," continued Guinevere.

"But I've had a very good physician with me—" responded Arthur, and his wife followed his gaze towards Eldon.

"You majesty," said Eldon, bowing his head as he did so, which the queen acknowledged with the sweetest of smiles. "I have heard so much about you," continued Eldon. "I now see that Arthur has not exaggerated in his praise of his queen!"

Guinevere glanced back at Arthur who had a look of pride on his face, before turning back to Eldon: "Thank you for your kind words, but thank you even more for your care of my husband, and for the risk you took in helping him. I will be forever in your debt."

Eldon bowed again to the queen, whose attention then returned to the king: "Let's get you inside."

As Arthur began limping up the main steps, with his left arm around Merlin's shoulder to support him, and with Guinevere on his right, he whispered to his wife, "I hear that you told the court off?"

Guinevere smiled coyly, as Arthur raised his eyebrows, and continued, "And Merlin said you were _fiercely loyal_!"

"Arthur, I am your wife and your queen – how could I ever be anything other than that?"

And Merlin had to pause whilst Arthur stopped so that he could turn and face his wife again: "I'm so proud of you! I had no doubt that you would be able to rule in my absence."

"But only because I was taught how to by the best, most noble, most honourable king ever," replied Guinevere. And Arthur leant in to kiss his wife yet again, and as he did so, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had picked the best queen

~~~ O ~~~

By the time Arthur awoke the following morning, the sun was already high in the sky. He drew in a deep breath, luxuriating in the feel of a soft mattress beneath him, clean, crisp sheets over him, and a deep, heavenly pillow under his head. "Good morning," said a gentle voice from across the room.

Arthur took another deep, satisfying breath, and turned his head towards his wife, who was sitting at the desk next to the window, with pieces of parchment piled neatly on one side and a quill pen in her hand. She laid the pen down, rose and made her way over to the bed. Arthur smiled by way of greeting, his face now clean shaven after a visit from the court barber the previous evening. Guinevere climbed up onto the bed and sat beside him. "I ought to get up," said Arthur with a sigh.

"No, you don't!" said Guinevere firmly. "Gaius says you're to rest for at least two more days before even beginning to think about your duties again. I'm sure the kingdom can manage another couple of days without you."

Much as Arthur wanted to return as soon as possible to his knights, to his Round Table and to his city, after two months of sleeping on hard, unyielding stone, the lure of his bed was also incredibly strong.

"How's your arm this morning?" asked Gwen.

Arthur wiggled his fingers slightly, "Less painful." And then he raised his eyebrows playfully at his wife: "At least it seems that I don't need my right arm for everything." The memory of his first night back in his bed with his wife brought little, indulgent smiles to both of their faces. Arthur had just decided that the best way to begin to use his royal prerogative again was to playfully order his wife back into bed—_not that she was likely to do anything other than comply willingly and enthusiastically, given the previous night_—when the door was flung open.

"Morning, sire!"

Arthur sighed, and then said with a certain amount of exasperation in his voice, "Merlin! It took me, what, seven or eight years to teach you to knock? Please tell me you haven't forgotten how to in two months."

"Oh," said Merlin with genuine innocence, "have I interrupted something?"

"Chance would be a fine thing," muttered Arthur to himself as Gwen laughed, but then he consoled himself with the thought, _later. _Any sense of disappointment was, however, tempered by the sight of a tray laden with several types of meat and sweet pastries from the kitchen.

If Merlin had been in any doubt as to whether Arthur's appetite had fully returned yet or not, it was dispelled by the relish and efficiency with which he tucked into virtually everything that had arrived on the tray. Merlin pulled up a chair, and as the king began to eat, he said with a mouth that was not entirely empty, "Tell me what's been happening in Camelot whilst I was away – I want to know everything!"

And so Merlin and Gwen began to relate all that had happened: the comings and goings at court, the visitors she had received in his absence, several disputes that had needed to be resolved, and any births, deaths and marriages of those he knew. Despite it only having been two months, Merlin and the queen were nevertheless still talking by the time Arthur had finally decided that he'd _really_ had enough, and had laid down his napkin with a satisfied sigh. After they had finished all the stories in which they thought Arthur might take an interest, there was a little pause, and then Guinevere laid her hand lightly on her husband's good arm, and said softly, "Arthur – tell us what happened to you."

He had not wanted the previous day to spoil his first evening back in Camelot by re-living any of what had taken place in the dungeon, but accepted that his wife – and Merlin – would want to know. So, after a long silence, he took a deep breath and began to tell them everything that had befallen him, beginning with the hunt. Neither Merlin nor Gwen spoke as Arthur told his tale, although there were times when the queen took his hand and squeezed it tight. He skirted lightly over the subject of how he had acquired his other injuries, but the look on his face, the quietness of his voice and the remnants of those injuries which were still visible on much of his body, told his wife and his friend all that they needed to know, and were evidence enough for them of how terrible the brutal assault had been and how much he wished to erase it from his memory.

When Arthur finally fell silent, but now with a smile on his face, Guinevere gave his hand another little squeeze. "We owe Eldon a great debt," she began, and Arthur nodded but with a yawn. "And you need some more rest!" But to Guinevere's surprise, Arthur shook his head.

"No, there's something I need to do first. Is there some spare parchment on the desk?"

Guinevere nodded, "Yes – why?"

"Merlin – could you get a sheet or two, and a pen?"

Merlin pushed himself to his feet, and made his way across the room. "Are you seriously going to try to write with your left hand?"

"No, Merlin," said Arthur in his most condescending voice, "I'm going to be dictating and you're going to be writing."

As Merlin returned with pen and parchment and took his seat again, Guinevere looked at her husband quizzically. Arthur pushed himself up in the bed slightly and said simply, "I've been thinking…"

Guinevere listened whilst Merlin began recording all that Arthur had spent his long hours of captivity pondering. And the first thing he spoke about was born of his own personal experience. "We should not be in so much ignorance of the plight of the poorest in this kingdom. I want to find out where the need is greatest and what we can do to help. Camelot fares well and its citizens have plenty of food, but I suspect that is not the case in many of the villages. No adult and certainly no child in this kingdom should ever have to go to bed hungry, and if that means easing the burden of taxes, then so be it. And if I have to overrule the members of the council to do that, then I will."

It brought to Guinevere's mind the memory of a rather arrogant young prince who had shunned the simple bowl of porridge prepared for him in Ealdor. And once again, she knew that Arthur had changed and become the man that she had always known he could be, and she gazed at him with more love and pride than ever.

Merlin continued scribbling furiously as Arthur outlined his ideas for ensuring that all had sufficient to eat, before going on to list laws that could be made fairer, ways in which better provision could be made for orphans and widows, and plans for ensuring the greater safety of the more outlying of the kingdom's towns and villages. A little smile of approval formed on Merlin's face as he bent over the parchment that was rapidly being covered with ink.

"And we should ensure that every person in this kingdom has—" Arthur broke off suddenly, and turned his head, as if he was trying to read upside down what his servant was writing. Merlin looked up, pen still poised in his hand, and found Arthur staring back at him, with a slightly withering look on his face: "Am I—or come to that, is anybody—going to be able to read a single word that you've written on that page? It looks from here as if it's going to be as unintelligible the right way up as it is upside down."

Merlin glanced down at the parchment, "I'll grant you it's not my neatest writing—"

"That's an understatement!"

"—but I'm getting every word down. It's just that there are rather a lot of them… and you're talking quite quickly." And then Merlin added, with a note of surprise in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur, "It's all very good, though."

"Well, that's alright then," responded Arthur drily, "now that I have the approval of my servant."

Guinevere laughed, "I'd almost forgotten just how good it was to hear the two of you together!"

"And I'd almost forgotten just how much I have to put up with," said Arthur in the same dry manner.

"You missed me really," responded Merlin with a cheeky look on his face.

"I missed everyone in Camelot," said Arthur, not wanting to admit just how often he had ached for Merlin's companionship.

"Of course he missed you!" said Gwen to Merlin with another laugh, and Arthur suddenly became very interested in the bandages that were still wrapped round both wrists, so that he didn't have to either confirm or deny Gwen's statement. And a knock on the door rescued him from being challenged further on the matter.

"_Knocking,_ Merlin," said Arthur pointedly. "See, it's not that difficult… COME!"

The door swung open, and Sir Leon entered. "Please excuse the intrusion, your majesties. It's just that a small delegation has arrived from Nemeth..."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but before he had a chance, the queen laid her hand on his arm again: "Don't worry, I'll deal with it. You stay here - remember what Gaius said."

The queen slid gracefully off the bed but before leaving the room she turned to her husband: "I want to know everything you've said when I get back."

"Don't worry," replied Arthur, "Merlin will have written it all out again neatly by the time you return."

And she laughed at the look on Merlin's face before finally leaving them.

But the look soon disappeared as Arthur started dictating his thoughts again, for he began to speak of his ideas for drawing the neighbouring kingdoms closer together, and his thoughts on how they could collaborate. When he finally paused to yawn, Merlin looked up at his friend with something approaching awe on his face and said simply, "You're building Albion."

Arthur closed his mouth and nodded. "Most of my time has always been spent thinking about Camelot and its needs. I think we need to be looking beyond our borders more, thinking more broadly than just our own good. And maybe I've had the time to come up with some ways in which that could be achieved."

Merlin's heart soared and he stared at Arthur, and their eyes met. Merlin knew he was seeing into the soul of the king whom the lands had been waiting for, and he finally knew the reason why the hunt to find his friend had taken so long. Arthur had needed the time alone. Neither man spoke, until Arthur raised his eyebrows: "Nothing to say, Merlin? That's not like you…"

But Merlin just grinned back and decided, for once, to keep his thoughts to himself.

~~~ O ~~~

The noonday sun was beating down when Arthur walked out across the drawbridge of the citadel and towards the lower town. It was almost exactly a week since his return, and although he was still walking with a limp and with the aid of a stick, his right arm was no longer in a sling but was, rather, being held by Guinevere as she walked at his side. They were soon joined by Eldon and Merlin who had come from the direction of the comfortable house which Arthur had given to Eldon and his son for their new home in Camelot.

"Eldon – good to see you," began the king. "How are you and Darian settling in to life here?"

"I'm beginning to see for myself why Camelot is so dear to you, my lord" said the physician, bringing a smile to Arthur's face. "I do not believe that either Darian or I would want to return to our old home, even if it were now safe."

"It is our pleasure to have you here."

"And how is your arm now, your majesty?"

"It's quite stiff, but I'm pleased to say that I think you were wrong Eldon. With some exercise, Gaius thinks it will be back to normal very soon."

The physician nodded, "I'm glad to have been mistaken, sire."

"Eldon, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," said Guinevere. "Do you think that Odin will stop pursuing revenge now?"

They walked together in silence for a few moments, as Eldon considered his response. "I would love to be able to answer _yes _to that, my lady. But I regret to say that nothing in the way that Odin has behaved leads me to believe that that will be the case." He turned to Arthur: "I'm afraid, my lord, that vigilance may still be needed."

Arthur nodded, "Vigilance is always needed. If it's not Odin, there's bound to be someone else."

"But Odin can't live forever," reasoned Guinevere. "He's much older than you, Arthur."

"And I suspect that not too many of his subjects would grieve his passing," said Eldon with a note of sadness in his voice, remembering the king he had once known.

"Or, to be fair, possibly that of any king," added Arthur. "I think that most people do not particularly care who sits on the throne as long as they can live their lives in peace and security with their families, and I am truly sad for those who have lived under Odin's rule where I suspect that that has not been the case. Our kingdoms should not be about kings pleasing themselves and exercising their power to serve their own ends. I think I'm coming to understand even more that it is my duty to serve the people, so that they may live their days in freedom and without fear." Arthur paused before turning to face Eldon, "I would like to ask you something – one more favour."

"My lord?"

"I would like you to join the council here in Camelot. I know I can trust you and I would like your quiet wisdom to help me now as it helped me through some very dark times."

Eldon bowed his head slightly as they continued their walk: "I would be honoured, your majesty. Then if I might be so bold…"

"Go on…"

"I would like to disagree with something you just said."

Arthur glanced in the direction of his servant, "Well, that makes a nice change from Merlin!" He then looked back at Eldon, intrigued. "Please continue."

"It is true that people may be indifferent to who is on their throne, but I don't believe that to be the case if their king—" and then he added hastily, "—or their queen, has won their respect, and not only that, but their hearts as well. I may only have been here in Camelot for one week but that is long enough for that truth to be abundantly clear."

Arthur and Guinevere smiled at each other, and the queen replied, "Thank you for your kind words, Eldon."

But that topic of conversation came to an abrupt end as the four of them turned a corner, and a look of complete mystification suddenly appeared on Eldon's face. "Arthur - it appears as if one of your knights is in the stocks…"

There were smiles rather than looks of surprise, however, on the other three faces as they caught sight of exactly what they were expecting. Arthur tried not to look too pleased with himself as he strolled nonchalantly up to Gwaine, whose head was already firmly fastened between the wooden batons of the stocks. "Ah, Sir Gwaine…" began Arthur as if he hadn't been expecting to find him there.

"Your majesty," began Gwaine, doing his best to bow his head to the king despite it being held in the stocks. He then gave up, and looked sideways up at him. "Oh come on, Arthur, you can't do this to me!"

Merlin chipped in, "Gwaine – which part of _King__ Arthur_ do you not understand? He can, I believe, do whatever he wants!"

"Not quite _whatever_, Merlin, but I do distinctly remember warning my knights that the name 'Cabbage-head' was not a form of address that I'd accept from anyone other than my servant."

Gwaine appealed to him: "Where's your mercy?!"

"It ran out after the first two times you said it."

Gwaine turned his head to the other side, towards where Guinevere was standing: "Your majesty! Have a heart…"

But she answered him with mock surprise: "Sir Gwaine, I _am_ surprised that you think it worth appealing to me, given that I am, apparently—what was the word?—_scary_. And I have to inform you that I am firmly with my husband in his decision."

At this moment, however, Gwaine's jaw dropped as he saw the other knights arriving. "What on earth are you all doing here? Have you come to watch me being humiliated?"

"_Watch you?"_ began Elyan. "You'd be so lucky!"

Percival had a look of seriousness on his face that was entirely at odds with how he was feeling: "We're here to defend the king's honour!"

"Oh come on, this isn't fair, this isn't noble!" complained Gwaine. "This surely can't be allowed in the Knight's Code."

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Do you think he's time wasting now?"

Merlin had a look on his face similar to that of Percival: "Trying to postpone the inevitable, I'd say, sire."

"I like to think of it," said Arthur with obvious relish, "as good target practice for my knights. I just want to find out which of them is the best shot."

Percival, with a glint in his eye, tossed a cabbage up into the air, and caught it deftly. "As I said, my lord, I never miss…"

~~~ THE END ~~~

_**Author's note**_

_**Well, that's it! Thanks to those of you who have stuck with it and taken the time to read it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. And if you liked it, it's always nice to hear that in a review, although I am also open to any comments about anything that might need changing!**_


End file.
